Heartfire
by Edelweiss Dragonborn
Summary: Inspired by the fourth Dragonheart film and the book Dragonkyn by Nathan Smith Jones. Edelweiss joins the Berk Dragon Training Academy, with her dragon Black Widow. But then Edelweiss starts to change.
1. Chapter 1

Heartfire

Chapter one

Edelweiss followed her family on Black Widow. They were about an hour away from Dragon Island and Berk. They were headed up there for yet another summer with their northern cousins. Eider was coming up with him, without his foster parents, to spend the summer with his friends. Edelweiss was looking forward to it. She liked hanging spending time with her friends at the tide pools on Dragon Island, and in the Cove on Berk. She wondered what exciting thing would happen this summer.

Every time they went up to the Archipelago something always happened. A lot of the time it was very scary stuff; like when Apollo had fought off five rouge Changewings and unlocked his titan wing. Then there were all those summers her poor mother had been the target of misfortune. Hopefully she would be spared this summer.

Soon they saw Berk on the horizon. The dragonets roared excitedly. Though they were nervous about being on Berk, they were excited to see their cousins. The vikings of Berk always got mad at them whenever they played their favorite games in the village.

The Draconians landed in the middle of the plaza. The riders were there to greet them as all ways. Serenity, Chris, and Edelweiss all dismounted.

"Hey guys," Hiccup said happily.

"Hello," Re said, folding his wings. Toothless bounded up to Serenity, then Chris. They both hugged him. Then Toothless looked at Edelweiss, and nuzzled her.

"Hi Toothless," she said, hugging his snout.

"You're getting so big," Toothless cooed. "I remember they day you were born, you were so tiny." Edelweiss blushed. She scratched him behind his ears and he purred. Hiccup watched Edelweiss playing with his dragon.

"You know Re, I think Edelweiss is ready to join our Dragon Training Academy," he said. Re looked interested.

"Training Academy?" Chris asked.

"A few years ago Hiccup and the rides started a training academy to learn about different dragons and how to coexist with them," Serenity explained. "It sounds like a good idea."

"Who would be the instructor?" Aurora asked.

"Fishlegs and my mother are in charge of it," Hiccup said. "But we all pitch in. Astrid teaches combat, I teach navigation and blacksmithing, Mom teaches training and riding, and Fishlegs teaches them about the different dragons."

"I all ready know how to train a dragon," Edel said, still scratching Toothless's ears.

"Really, then how do you train a Scauldron?" Astrid challenged. Edel blinked, and thought for a moment.

"That's the big water dragon," she said. "I know they like Blue Oleander."

"That's good," Hiccup said. "What else do you use?" Edel opened her mouth to answer, but realized she didn't know. She slumped in defeat.

"I don't know," she admitted. "But what about Black Widow, can she come too?" Black Widow looked up at Hiccup with a hopeful expression.

"Not for a while," Hiccup said. "No one else will start off with their own dragon. It's one of the things the students are assigned to do once after they learn about the different dragons and how to train them." Black Widow looked disappointed.

"You can still fly her up to the academy and back again," Hiccup assured her. Avalon, Apollo, and Eider exchanged a glance with her.

"Will I get to meet more dragon friends?" Edelweiss asked Toothless.

"Yup," Toothless said. "And soon you'll have as many dragon friends as you parents do." Edelweiss liked the sound of that.

"When do they start?" Re asked.

"In three days," Hiccup said. "Edelweiss will need to bring a weapon for the combat section."

"I have an old sword, and a bow," said Edelweiss.

"That'll work," Hiccup said. "Classes meet five days a week." Edelweiss was excited now. She hugged Toothless out of pure joy.

"We better go get her ready then," said Aurora. Edelweiss kissed Toothless on the muzzle then mounted Black Widow again. The dragons spread their wings and took off.

They flew to Dragon Island and landed in the throne room. The dragonets turned and ran outside again. Edelweiss stayed in Black Widow's saddle the whole time. The others noticed her nervous expression.

"You going to be okay Edel?" asked Avalon.

"I think so," Edelweiss said doubtfully. "I've never gone a day without you guys."

"You'll be fine," Apollo said. "All the other riders can go a day without their dragons." Edelweiss took several deep breaths and relaxed.

"It seems like playtime is ending," she said sadly. Avalon snorted.

"We're dragons, playtime doesn't end," she said. "It just changes. Our parents still have fun quite often." With that she broke into a run. The others followed her.

They raced up the island at high speed. They leaped over rocks and shipwrecks. Black Widow picked ran faster and pulled ahead. She looked over her wing at the others behind her. She looked away for too long however, and suddenly collided with something hard. She hit it so hard that Edelweiss was thrown from the saddle. The others caught up.

"You okay?" Eider asked.

"Yeah, just winded," Black Widow said as she got to her feet. She helped Edelweiss up and then they looked at what they'd run into. At first it looked like a large boulder. But then the fog lifted.

"It's a skull," Avalon realized out loud. She spread her wings and took off, the others followed. They circled over a massive dragon skeleton, sprawled on the side of the volcano.

"That must be the Red Death," Edelweiss said.

"Draco's holy fire!" Avalon said in awe. "Toothless wasn't kidding when he said it was big."

"He also said the Bewilderbeast was even bigger," Apollo said. He landed on the giant skull. The others landed beside him.

"I wonder why Grandfather never lead it to Vanehiem?" Avalon said.

"Would you want this thing on Vanehiem?" Apollo said. "It would have eaten every dragon in sight, even the ancient sentinels."

"You think Hiccup's foot is still here?" Eider wondered.

"We don't actually know what cut his leg off," Black Widow pointed out. "It probably burned up in that explosion anyway."

"I wish we could have seen it," Edelweiss said. "It must have been so exciting."

"Yeah, me too," Black Widow said. Edelweiss dismounted and sat down at the base of the giant nose horn. The dragonets sat next to her.

"This would make an excellent hang out spot," Apollo said. "As well as the tide pools."

"It's even bigger than the tide pools," Eider said. "We can probably do something with this, maybe even several things."

They spent the rest of the day roaming all over the giant skeleton. Edel always enjoyed the hours she spent with her friends. She still couldn't imagine going on without them. They always had each other's back and comforted each other. On the other hand, she was looking forward to meeting new dragon friends. Suddenly she felt an intense itch on her neck and back. She scratched it with both hands. The dragonets were quick to notice.

"What's wrong?" Avalon asked.

"Just an itch," Edelweiss said.

"But they're aren't any bugs on this island," Apollo said. "Maybe you're allergic to the ivory."

"No, I'm okay now," Edel said as the itching stopped. Just then they heard wing beats. They looked up to see Re and Aurora flying towards them. They landed on the skeleton.

"Mom, Dad, we found the Red Death," Avalon said excitedly.

"You certainly did," Aurora said.

"It's far bigger than I thought," said Eider. "After hearing all about how big the Bewilderbeast was."

"I wonder if we can turn this skeleton into a hideout," Avalon said excitedly. Aurora opened her mouth the protest, but stopped when she remembered what the Red Death had beed like. She had been a dragon so evil that Draco had to send one of his newest soldiers to take her out.

"I suppose," Aurora said. "But not right now. It's time to come in." Edelweiss got back on Black Widow and they all headed back to the throne room.

When they were back on the ledge throne they settled around the bonfire. Aurora looked over at Edelweiss.

"You excited to start at the Academy?" she asked.

"I am," Edelweiss said. "But I'm also nervous about being without my friends." She glanced around at her friends.

"Black Widow will join you after a while," Aurora said. "You'll be fine. Plus you get to make new friends."

"We'll even help you build that hideout for when you come back each day," Re added.

"Hideout?" said Windwalker curiously.

"They found the old Red Death skeleton," Aurora said. "And they want to turn it into a hideout."

"It'll be so fun," Apollo said happily. "That skeleton is perfect for hanging out." Edelweiss yawned.

"Time for bed," Serenity said.

As the stars came out Edelweiss and Black Widow followed their parents to their rooms. They landed on the balcony and went inside. Edelweiss kissed her parents good night then went into her room with Black Widow. Suddenly the intense itch returned and she scratched it.

"Let me look at that," Black Widow said. Edelweiss stood still as Black Widow lifted the back of her shirt. There was an angry red rash on her back that went up her neck.

"That's a pretty big rash," Black Widow said. "You should show your mother tomorrow. She'll have something for it."

"Okay," Edelweiss said. She climbed into bed and pulled the blankets over her. Black Widow flew up into her web and settled down. They fell asleep in minuets.

High in the Dragon Heaven, Draco looked down at Edelweiss through his seeing pool. He knew what her itching meant. He was excited for what was happening to her, she was the first one this was happening to. He knew the other humans would find it too different, but there would be nothing they could do about it. Draco settled back on his diamond throne to watch all the changes unfold.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning the itching was still there. Edelweiss scratched it feverishly. Black Widow jumped down from her web and looked at her friend.

"It's not worse is it?" she asked.

"No, but won't go away," Edel said. Black Widow ran to the other room and got Serenity. They came back, Serenity carrying her bag.

"You itching Edel?" she asked.

"It started yesterday," Edelweiss said. Serenity sat behind her and lifted her shirt. She was surprised to see how big the rash was. It covered her back on either side of her spine. It ran all the way up her neck.

"Wow, that's a pretty big rash," Serenity said. She opened her bag and pulled out a bottle of ointment. "This should help." She opened the bottle and rubbed the ointment all over the rash. Edelweiss felt the itch die down.

"Thanks Mama," she said as Serenity finished.

"You're welcome, that should help," her mother said. "Let me know if it itches again." She put Edel's shirt back down.

After breakfast Edelweiss and the dragonets went back to the Red Death and started turning it into their hideout. They ripped apart the shipwrecks for their wood and canvas. Edelweiss didn't itch the whole time. She helped plan what they wanted to do with the hideout. They decided to use the skull as shelter when it rained. Inside it was a large ledge right behind the nasal cavity that was plenty big enough for all five of them.

They started digging a large hole under the giant ribcage for a swimming pond. Edelweiss rummaged through the piles of debris around the skeleton, looking for things they could use. She pushed some planks of wood aside and found an old rusted contraption. Five metal rods at different lengths protruded out of a thicker, flatter metal rod. The rods were bend, and some had pieces of burnt leather hanging from them. Edelweiss didn't recognizes it as anything. She ran it back to hideout to show the others.

"Hey guys, look what I found," she said. She held up the item. The dragonets looked at.

"What is that thing?" Eider asked.

"I have a pretty good idea," said Avalon. She took the item and set it on the ground. She then waved her talons over it. The rods straitened, the rust vanished, and a sheet of leather appeared between the rods. Suddenly they could all recognize it.

"That must one of Toothless's old tail fin," Apollo said. "The one Hiccup made for him."

"Wow," said Black Widow, looking at her own tail fins. "You think we should return it to him?" They all exchanged a glance.

"It is theirs," Edelweiss said. "I'll give it to Hiccup tomorrow when I go to the Academy."

"We'll keep working on this while you're over there," Apollo said. Edelweiss picked up the tail fin and propped it against the Red Death's jaw.

They worked on their hideout until the adult dragons came to get them. The dragonets looked at them as they landed.

"You should get to bed Edel," Aurora said. "You've got a big day tomorrow." Edelweiss gulped and stepped closer to Black Widow.

"All right," Edel said, in a small voice. She mounted Black Widow and they flew up to their room, taking the tail fin with them.

Edelweiss had trouble falling asleep that night. She was so nervous about going to the academy, without Black Widow. She tossed and turned trying sleep. She turned over again, facing the tail fin propped on her bed post. She squeezed her eyes shut, but the popped open one second later. She sat up and put her face in her hands.

"I can't sleep Black Widow," she said. Black Widow looked down from her web, concerned.

"Are you itching again?" she asked.

"A little," Edel said, scratching her back. "But I'm so nervous about tomorrow." Black Widow flew down and landed on the bed.

"I'll miss you too," she said. "But if you dad can survive ten years without his family, I'm sure you can survive a few hours without us." She gently pressed her forehead to Edelweiss's forehead. Edel hugged her, and the dragon purred. This calmed Edelweiss down enough to fall asleep.

Edelweiss was woken early by her friends. Avalon was licking her face. When Edel opened her eyes Avalon jumped down.

"Come on, everyone's waiting for you in the throne room," she said. "Mother wants to give you something." Edelweiss got out of bed, sleepily, and scratched her back again.

"You itching again?" asked Apollo. He looked at Edel's rash. It had gotten redder.

"Ouch, that looks painful," Avalon said, looking at the rash also. "Maybe I can heal it." She inhaled then let out a long warm breath right at the rash. The spell made the rash fade and stop itching.

"Thanks Avalon," Edel said.

"Now come on, we don't want to be late," Avalon said. Edelweiss grabbed the tail fin and mounted Black Widow. They all flew down to the throne room.

The adults were waiting for them. The dragonets landed and Edel dismounted.

"Ready for your first day?" Re asked.

"Not really," Edelweiss admitted.

"Perhaps this will help," said Aurora. She inhaled deeply, then shot her blue fire at Edelweiss. The fire didn't burn her, but it did feel very warm. When the fire cleared her clothes had changed. She now wore black pants, green long sleeved shirt, a black leather vest with the Draconian crest on the shoulder, fitted black leather booths, and black leather fingerless gloves. The old sword she'd used in the sparring arena was strapped to her waist via belt that had an edelweiss flower on the buckle. On her back was a bow and quiver of arrows. Edel took the quiver off and admired it. The same flower was stamped into the leather and the bow had it on the grip.

"Thank you Grandmother," she said. Aurora smiled. Edel put the quiver back on and turned to her parents. She hugged her mother first, then her father.

"Good luck," Chris said. Edelweiss mounted Black Widow, and they took off with the old tail fin clutched in Black Widow's talons.

They flew to Berk as the sun cleared the horizon. When they reached Berk, they circled the big arena getting a good look at it. The chain dome was raised and there were a few young vikings in the middle of it. Fishlegs, Hiccup, and their dragons were positioned next to the entrance. Edel and Black Widow hovered over the entrance, then landed on the sea stack. Edelweiss dismounted. She heard loud wingbeats behind her. She turned to see Valka flying towards them on Cloudjumber. They landed on the sea stack and Valka jumped off.

"Hello Edelweiss," she said. "Glad you came."

"I've got dragonflies in my stomach," Edel said, clutching her stomach. Valka put a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll be okay," she said. "Everyone gets nervous, you're not the only one." Edelweiss took several deep breaths and calmed down. She turned to Black Widow, and threw her arms around her. Black Widow returned the hug.

"I'll see you this evening I suppose," Edel said sadly.

"Yeah, we'll meet up at the new hideout when you get back," Black Widow said. She stepped back and handed her rider the tail fin. Then she spread her wings and took off. Edelweiss watched her fly away.

"Don't worry," Valka said. "You'll be sharing classes together in no time. Now come the first lesson will start soon." She lead the way towards the arena. Edel took a deep breath.

"Hi Cloudjumber," she said, clutching the fin.

"Hey Edel," Cloudjumber said. "You look very nice, ready for riding." Edel smiled at him. They crossed the bridge and approached the entrance. Hiccup smiled as she came up.

"Welcome Edelweiss," he said. "Glad you came."

"Hi Hiccup, hi Toothless," Edel said. "We found this for you yesterday." She handed Hiccup the tail fin. Hiccup took it, surprised. He spread the fin out. He recognized it at once.

"It's the first tail fin I every made," he said.

"I found it on the beach, and Avalon fixed it for you," Edelweiss said. The fin was much to small for Toothless now obviously, because he grown bigger. But Toothless remembered it well.

"Thanks Edelweiss," Hiccup said. Toothless nuzzled her. Hiccup set the fin down. Fishlegs and Meatlug came up.

"Hey Edelweiss," Fishlegs said. "You ready to train dragons?"

"Yeah," said Edel. "Hi Meatlug." She hugged the Gronkle's face. Meatlug nuzzled her.

"Go join the others," Hiccup said. Edelweiss went over the group of vikings her age. She took several deep breaths and stood next to them. There were ten other young vikings in the arena. They all wore helmets and carried different weapons. Edelweiss removed the bow from her back and clutched it. She examined her classmates. There were four boys, five girls, and one that Edelweiss couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl. They all looked back at her.

"You're no viking," one of the boys observed. Edelweiss glared at him, her free hand gripped her sword. The boy noticed this. "I bet my sword is better than yours." He held out the sword in his hand. It was very big and very heavy looking. The hilt was wrapped in worn leather, and he blade was heavily sharpened. Edelweiss drew her sword. It was made of a black metal that shimmered in the light. Two dragon heads were tucked at the base of the blade where the black metal twisted into the hilt. It had a sharp point, and one sharp edge, similar to a cutlass. The boy looked at it, smugly. The other classmates held up their weapons; some were swords, one was a mace, one was a double headed ax, and the unidentified student held a gnarly looking spear.

Just then the class was called to order. Everyone looked up at Valka and Fishlegs.

"You can put your weapons away," Valka said. "You won't need them today." The students did as they were told. Edelweiss sheathed her sword and put her bow across her back with quiver.

"Welcome to the Berk Dragon Training Academy," said Hiccup. "Here you will learn about the dragons of the Archipelago, and how to handle them. Just like my friends and I did."

"So when do we get our own dragon?" asked the boy who spoken to Edelweiss.

"Soon, when you're ready," Hiccup said. "Now, here's how your curriculum is going to go. First; Fishlegs and my mother will teach you everything we know about dragons and the different species. Then, we'll take you on a week long campout on Dragon Island so you can see some of these dragons in the wild, and perhaps you'll find the dragon for you there. At the end of the campout, you'll have a test on what you've learned so far, by training your own dragon, and we'll go to that point."

"But that one already has her own dragon," said one girl, pointing at Edelweiss.

"She will still have to take the test," Valka said. "She has never trained a wild dragon before."

"So what are we doing today?" Edelweiss asked.

"Today we'll all introduce each other, then Fishlegs and Meatlug will take you on a tour of Berk, and tell you our history with dragons." This seemed to get everyone excited.

The students all introduced themselves. The unidentified student, which appeared to be a girl, was called Hildagaurd, the boy who first spoke to Edelweiss was called Dogsbreath, the girl who had pointed at Edelweiss earlier was called Camicaze, the other students were called: Bertha, Eerika, Gull, Haskell, Igor, Salazar, and Tad. When Edelweiss said her name they all laughed.

"A flower?" said Dogsbreath. "What ever came from a flower?"

"Yeah, my name means 'ruling forever'," said Erika.

"And mine means 'cauldron of the gods'," said Haskell.

"Even my name means more than a bird, it means 'goddess'," said Gull dreamily.

"My flower is a symbol of nobility," Edelweiss defended herself.

"It's still just a flower," said Dogsbreath. "It's not even remotely intimidating."

"All right, all right," Hiccup said loudly. "I'll turn the floor over to Fishlegs." He stepped aside and Fishlegs stepped forward.

"Okay, Meatlug and I will take you around the village," he said. "And show you points of interest that played a roll in our history with dragons." Meatlug stomped forward excitedly. The students rushed forward eagerly, all except Edelweiss who waited patiently. Fishlegs managed to get everyone under control.

"Edelweiss, you first," he said after a few minuets. Edelweiss got on Meatlug, after giving her a friendly pat. She sat behind the Gronckle's head, while everyone glared at her. They all got on behind Edelweiss, and Fishlegs lead his dragon out of the arena, and headed up to the main village.

When they got there they went up to the Great Hall. Fishlegs told them about a time when Berk faced a ferocious snow storm that they weren't prepared for. Everyone had to take shelter in the Great Hall. The riders and their dragons had to round up all the farm animals that had gotten loose. They had gotten lost in the snow, but their dragons had kept them all warm.

"So remember, your dragons can save your lives out there," Fishlegs said.

"Black Widow has saved my life many times," Edelweiss said.

"Yup, and she'll probably do it several times more," Fishlegs said. "Hopefully you'll be able to save her life too soon." Edelweiss smiled. They headed up the hill to the Golden Apple Tree. The grass was very green, and the tree was very bright. Fishlegs told them about when this patch of land belonged to an old, cranky, cabbage farmer named Mildew, and the land was once a grubby cabbage field. He told them how Mildew would try his hardest to get rid of the dragons, no matter how many good deeds they did. Mildew did eventually succeed in driving the dragons from Berk. Stoic had banished all the dragons to Dragon Island. Meatlug crooned sadly at the memory.

"Even Toothless was banished?" Edelweiss asked.

"I'm afraid so," said Fishlegs.

"But he can't fly without Hiccup," Edel said. "What did he do for food if he couldn't hunt?"

"You know I'm not sure," Fishlegs admitted. "But we got them back, so they weren't there for too long." He lead them all back down the hill, continuing his stories. Edelweiss zoned out.

"Do you know how he survived Meatlug?" she asked in Dragontongue.

"Your mother took care of him," Meatlug said. "She came with us, and made our banishment a touch more bearable. Draco himself was there too." Edel smiled wider.

"I want to be like her," she said. "And my daddy too. Windwalker said he saved many dragon's lives. My parents didn't train dragons, they made friends with them."

"I'd say you've got a great start already," Meatlug said. "You have an excellent connection with dragons. But your parents made friends with many different species of dragons, and didn't stick with just one or two."

"Yeah," Edelweiss agreed. "I guess I owe it to my friends to learn all I can so I can have their back as much as they have mine." She stood up taller. But then she felt the itch on her back again. She scratched it, though it didn't do any good with all the leather. She squirmed in discomfort.

"You okay?" Meatlug asked.

"My back is itching again," Edelweiss said. Then her arms and neck started itching. She bent over in agony. "When can I go home?"

"Soon," Meatlug said. "You think you can last?"

"I think so," Edelweiss said. "I should let my mother know when I get back." She took a deep breath, the itching died down a bit. "Maybe I'll ask Grandmother too. She might know what's going on."

"Good idea," Meatlug said.

They made their way though the village and Fishlegs told all his stories. Edelweiss liked the ones were her mother helped out. It made her looked up to her dear mother even more. Soon they ended up back in the arena. Here Fishlegs told them about Hiccup entering this very arena assigned to kill a Monstrous Nightmare, but was nearly killed by the dragon. Toothless exposed himself and risked his life to come to the rescue. It had made Stoic so angry that he chained Toothless up and made him lead everyone to Dragon Island.

"I'll tell you the rest when we head out for the campout on Dragon Island," Fishlegs said. "We'll show you where the Red Death fell. But we're out of time." He helped all the students off Meatlug, Edelweiss came down last. They left the arena and headed back to the village. When Edelweiss got there she sat on a bench to wait for Black Widow. She wondered how their hideout was coming along. Just then Toothless walked passed, and noticed her.

"How was it?" he asked.

"It was ok," Edelweiss said. "I was sorry to hear all the terrible things that happened to you; being chained to a ship and all." Toothless smiled at her.

"I'm over it now," he said. "That happened a long time ago. I'm now exactly where Lord Draco needs me to be, I'm in his service." Edelweiss stroked his muzzle.

"I also heard that my mother was a big help to you," she said.

"A very big help," Toothless said. "I owe her a lot. She has such a big, kind heart."

They sat there until Black Widow landed in the plaza, announcing that the hideout was finished. Edelweiss mounted her and they took off. They flew back to Dragon Island.

When they got there they landed beside the Red Death skeleton. A tall wall of rocks stood in front of the skeleton with the skill in the middle of it. Edelweiss couldn't see the rest of it, since it was blocked by the wall. Edelweiss dismounted and looked up at the hideout.

"Wow, you guys did all this in one day?" she asked.

"With a little magic," Black Widow said. "The password is 'Draco forever'."

"In Dragontongue," Edelweiss said, it wasn't a question.

"Yup," Black Widow said. "But since you're one of us, you get in free." They approached the hideout. Apollo stuck his head out through a big gap in the Red Death's teeth. He beamed when he saw who was there.

"Edel you're back!" he exclaimed. "We missed you."

"I missed you guys too," Edelweiss said. "Sorry I wasn't here to help you build this."

"You're fine, we're still adding finishing touches on it," Apollo said. "You can help with that." Just then Avalon stuck her head out.

"How's your back?" she asked.

"I think the rash has gotten bigger," Edelweiss said. "I plan to ask Grandmother later, she might know what's happening."

"Well, come in and see this place first," Avalon said. She and Apollo went back in. A moment later the Red Death's jaws opened just wide enough to let Edelweiss and Black Widow inside. They walked between the bottom teeth and into the hideout, and the jaws closed again. Edelweiss looked around the place. Inside the skull were several perches for the dragonets to roost on. The ledge behind the nasal cavity had a ladder leading up to it, and a slide leading down from it. A large fire pit had been dug in the middle of the floor. Edelweiss spotted the pulley system that opened the jaws, and the crank that operated it. She then moved out to the rest of the hideout. The ground beneath the spine and ribs had been turned into a large swimming pond that was plenty deep enough for diving into. The rest of the space was taken up by what looked like a massive jungle gym. It was made up of ladders, ropes, nets, bridges, swings, platforms, hammocks, and more slides. Large canvas sails had been strung across the giant ribs.

"Mother put a spell on this place to keep all weather off the hideout, as well as ocean waves," Avalon said.

"This place is amazing," Edelweiss said. "And looks like a lot of fun."

"You want to hang the flag?" asked Eider, handing Edelweiss a folded Draconian flag. She took it with reverence.

"It would be my honor," she said. Eider gestured to a flag pol that was set between the skull and the spine. Edelweiss went up to it and attached the flag to the hooks.

"This one too," Avalon said, handing her a second flag. This flag was divided into four sections, and each rectangle was a different color and had a different insignia in each rectangle. There was a red one with Apollo's golden insignia of a dolphin leaping over a lyre surrounded by a wreath, a teal green one with Avalon's purple maple leaf, a black one with a red hour glass insignia, a purple one with the head of a king eider duck, and in the very center of the flag was a large edelweiss flower. Edelweiss attached it to a second set of hooks. When flags were secure, she raised them to the very top of the flagpole and secured the loose ends. They all stood back to watch the two flags fly high over the hideout.

"The other classmates made fun of the fact that I'm named after a flower," Edelweiss said.

"I'm named after a duck," Eider said. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. We're Draconians, not vikings." Edelweiss smiled. Then she scratched at her rash.

"I should go see Grandmother," she said. "I'll be back." She turned around and headed for the way out. Apollo opened the jaws for her and she left the hideout.

She headed for the throne room and found her grandparents sitting on the ledge throne with Tenor and Windwalker. They looked down at her.

"Grandmother, I need you help," Edelweiss said. Aurora flew down to her, looking concerned.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I have this terrible rash," Edelweiss said. "And it's gotten bigger. Mother doesn't know what's caused it."

"How long have you had it?" Aurora asked.

"Since the day we found the Red Death," Edelweiss said. "It's really itchy." Aurora laid down and beckoned her over. Edelweiss knelt in front of the queen with her back facing her. Aurora lifted her shirt and looked at the rash. She paused at what she saw.

"What is it?" Edelweiss asked. "Is it bad?"

"I, I don't know," Aurora said, stunned. She ran her talons gently over Edelweiss's back. "I have never seen this before. Re!" Re flew down and joined them.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Look at this," said Aurora. Re looked at his granddaughter's back. The skin was red but also slightly lumpy.

"Looks like hives," Re said. "A lot of them."

"Feel it," Aurora said. Re touched the skin. It felt hard, rough, and oddly familiar.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked.

"Has to be," Aurora said. "Edel, where else are itching?"

"On my neck and arms," Edelweiss said. Aurora examined both those areas. The skin felt the same.

"It's the same here too," she said. Edelweiss felt the skin of her arm where she was itching. It did feel different. She trembled.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Edelweiss, I think you're developing dragon skin," Aurora said, in surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Dragon skin?" said Edelweiss, shocked. "Am I turning into a dragon?" The king and queen exchanged a glance.

"I'm not sure," Aurora said. "I've never seen this before. Father will know, I'll ask him."

"Will he come down here?" Edelweiss asked.

"Most likely," Aurora said. "Until then..." She placed her paw on Edelweiss's back and used her magic to ease the itching. "That should help some."

"Thank you," Edelweiss said. "Should I keep going to the Academy?"

"Yes," Aurora said. "I don't foresee this killing you." She felt Edelweiss trembling. "Hey, it's okay. We'll work this out."

"I don't want to turn into a dragon," Edel said. "I like being what I am."

"We'll figure it out when Father comes," Aurora said. "Why don't you go back to the hideout."

"Thank you Grandmother," Edelweiss said. She got up and hugged Aurora. Then she left the throne room.

She rejoined her friends at the hideout. Apollo opened the Red Death's jaws to let her in.

"What did Mother say?" asked Avalon.

"She says I'm developing dragon skin," Edelweiss said. "She doesn't know why. She's going to ask Draco." The dragonets exchanged a glance.

"Are you turning into a dragon?" Black Widow asked.

"I hope not," Edelweiss asked. "Draco will have all the answers."

"Well good," Apollo said. "Come on let's play. There's nothing else we can do now." They all agreed.

As they all climbed all over the hideout. The dragonets asked Edelweiss about her first day at the Academy. She told them all that happened.

"Did Hiccup like his present?" Avalon asked, as she perched on a swing.

"He did, he was quite surprised," Edelweiss said. "I'll be camping here for a week soon."

"Cool," Apollo said. "You can sleep in this hideout with us." Edelweiss smiled.

"Does Father know about this?" Avalon asked.

"I'm sure he will," Edelweiss said. "It'll be fun. And maybe Black Widow can go to classes with me after that." Black Widow beamed at that. They ran all over the hideout, and dived into the water bellow.

They spent the rest of the day in their hideout until the adults came to get them. Black Window and Edelweiss went back to their room and crawled into bed. Edelweiss's itching had gone away and she was able to sleep, also her nerves about the Academy had gone down. She looked forward to seeing the Berkian dragons again.

The next morning Re and Aurora had already informed Chris and Serenity about Edelweiss's conditioned. They were worried but Aurora assured them that Draco would have answers. Edelweiss strapped on her sword, kissed her parents goodbye and mounted Black Widow. They took off and headed for the Academy.

They landed next to the entrance, the other viking students were there already with the instructors. Edelweiss dismounted.

"Are those guys mean to you?" Black Widow asked, looking down at the other vikings.

"I can ignore them," Edelweiss said.

"Okay, but if it gets bad let us know," Black Widow said. "We'll come and back you up." Edelweiss smiled. She hugged her dragon and went into the arena. Black Widow took off and headed back to Dragon Island. The other vikings looked up at her as she entered.

"What's the matter with your face?" asked Igor, pointing at Edelweiss's left cheek. Edelweiss ran a hand over her left cheek and felt the incoming scales.

"We don't know," she admitted. At that moment Fishlegs called attention.

The day was spent talking about the different classes of dragons and what dragons fell into what category. Edelweiss listened quietly, asking occasional questions. They started with the Stoker Class dragons; such as the Monstrous Nightmare, the Typhoomerang, and Tiny Terror. Fishlegs told more stories about the rider's encounter with each dragon. After the Stoker Class, they moved onto Boulder Class Dragons; such as the Gronckle, Whispering Death, and Eruptadon. Fishlegs told them about Dark Deep, the ancestral home for all Boulder Class dragons. Then they moved onto Sharp Class dragons; such as the Deadly Nadder, Timberjack, and Razorwhip. Fishlegs told Edelweiss personally that her grandparents fell under Sharp Class since they were a distant cousin of the Razorwhip. Then they learned about the Fear Class Dragons; such as Zippleback, and Snapptrapper. They then talked about the Tidal Class Dragons; such as Scauldron, Thunderdrum, and Subbmaripper. Edelweiss was interested in the story of when the riders freed a Subbmaripper from dragon hunters. After that was the Mystery Class Dragon; such as Changewing, Boneknapper, and Arromorwing. Fishlegs told them all about when the riders went with Gobber to find a Boneknapper that had been stalking him to get the last bone he needed.

"You went without your dragons?" Edelweiss asked. "I thought you went everywhere with them."

"Gobber didn't have a dragon at the time," Fishlegs explained. "We had to help him row the ship."

"Oh," Edelweiss said and she went back to listening.

"And finally, the Strike Class Dragons," Fishlegs continued. "These dragons are the most advanced. They have high intelligence, can travel at supersonic speeds, and very strong jaws. The first dragon in this class is the Skrill. My fellow riders and I have seen this dragon in action. They have the ability to channel lightening, and shoot it at their enemy. They can also use the lightning to store energy for hibernation. They can stay frozen in a block of ice for centuries. There's not much that can take down a Skrill, except water. You put them in water, they can't channel lightening.

The dragon that is even more advanced than the Skrill, is the Night Fury. Night Furies can be very lethal, and are the biggest mystery in the Archipelago. Until Toothless was shot down, we didn't even know what they looked like. Even to this day we know very little about them, we don't even know where Toothless came from."

"I'm sure he does," Edelweiss said. "He knows where he came from." Fishlegs ignored her. He went on about the different dragon classes and Edelweiss zoned out for the rest of it, running her hand over the scales on her cheek.

At long last the class ended and Edelweiss went back up to the village to wait for Black Widow to pick her up. She sat on a bench in the plaza and waited. Toothless spotted her and sat beside her to keep her company.

"What did you guys talk about today?" he asked.

"Dragon classes," Edelweiss said, watching the sky. "It sounds kind of silly to me, especially with hybrid dragons like Black Widow."

"It's silly to us too," Toothless said. "But it's harmless."

"Apparently no one here knows where you came from," Edelweiss said, looking at him. "But I bet you know where you came from."

"I do," Toothless said. "But I don't talk about it. There are things about my past that I wish to forget." Edelweiss didn't push it. She stood up on the bench so she was as tall as the Night Fury.

"Have you seen any other Night Furies before you met Hiccup?" she asked.

"Nope," Toothless said. "I was kind of a loner before I met him." He looked up at the sky. "No sign of Black Widow yet?"

"No, but I'm sure she'll come," Edelweiss said. "She would never forget about me."

"Well if she doesn't, you can stay in our house," Toothless said. Edelweiss glanced up at the big house next to the Great Hall.

"My mother has a house in this village," Edelweiss said. "I can stay there."

"Oh yes," Toothless said. "But it would be awfully lonely up there with out your family."

"It would," Edelweiss agreed.

Just then they heard the roar of an approaching dragon. Edelweiss jumped off the bench expecting it to be Black Widow. But the dragon that landed in front of her was certainly not Black Widow. This dragons was as large as house. He had emerald scales, and dark blue wings. His claws, horns, spins, and eyes shimmered gold. He wore a gold head plate on his head. He was the most beautiful dragon Edelweiss had ever seen, and although she had never seen this dragon in recent memory, she knew exactly who he was.

"Draco?" she said.

"Hello Edelweiss," he said. His voice sounded young and warm.

"Where's Black Widow?" Edelweiss asked. "Is she okay?"

"She's just fine," Draco assured her. "I told her I would pick you up today. It seems have some explaining to do." He lowered his head to get a better look at her. He then looked over at Toothless. "Thank you for watching her soldier, I'll take it from here." Toothless bowed and left. Draco looked back at Edelweiss. "Don't be afraid." He put his head on the ground in front of her and motioned for her to climb on. She got on behind his golden horns. Draco lifted his head and turned around. He spread his massive wings and took off.

He glided over the ocean silently. Edelweiss clutched his horns.

"Well, where should I start," Draco said. "You know that your mother was given dragon's blood when she was around your age."

"Yes," Edelweiss said. "Daddy said she was mauled by wolves and Grandfather gave her his blood."

"In doing so, Re's blood made her half dragon," Draco said. "That gave her some of a dragon's strength and immortality."

"Am I turning into a dragon?" Edelweiss asked. Draco took a deep breath.

"No, that's been done before," he said. "Your mother passed her dragon's blood to you. You were born half dragon." He chuckled as though he was pleased with himself. "Now that you're older, the dragon in your DNA is becoming more dominant. That's why you're developing dragon skin."

"What else is going to happen to me?" Edelweiss asked.

"You'll develop the strength, speed, stamina, and immortality of a dragon," Draco said. "You will not only be immune to fire, but you'll be in control of it. In addition to the scales you'll also develop dragon eyes."

"Will it hurt?" Edelweiss asked.

"Nothing too agonizing," Draco said. "The dragons will like this change, but the humans will not. No human will except you, except your parents, so don't be too trusting of them."

"What about Hiccup and his riders?" Edelweiss asked.

"They'll except it fine," Draco said. "But they won't be around forever." He picked up speed as he neared Dragon Island. "I'll stay around until the transformation is complete, it shouldn't be too long."

He reached Dragon Island and landed on the beach in front of the Red Death Hideout. He lowered his head and Edelweiss got off. They approached the giant skull. Draco looked at the skeleton with a look of sadness. He shrank to the size of a bull moose. He knocked on the skull. Avalon stuck her head out and was stunned.

"Grandfather," she said. Apollo stuck his head out.

"Hello my children," Draco said pleasantly. "May we enter?" Apollo ducked back in and a moment later the jaws opened. Draco ducked inside and Edelweiss followed. Once inside Apollo closed the jaws.

"Do you like our hideout?" Black Widow asked, who was perched on a ledge. Draco glanced around.

"Very unique," he said.

"You're not angry that we made a hideout out of the skeleton of one of your soldiers?" Draco snorted.

"The Red Death was no soldier of mine," he said bitterly. "I gave her this island over 300 years ago to be come allies with the humans. But that failed when she became a tyrant and enslaved the local dragons here." He glanced around again. "I no longer care what you do with her skeleton." He laid down and lit the fire pit with his golden flames.

"So, Edelweiss is half dragon," Avalon said.

"Yes," Draco said. He looked so pleased with himself. "She's the first human to be born half dragon."

"Does she have a dragon's heart like my brother?" asked Avalon.

"No, she was born before Chris was giving a dragon's heart," Draco said. "However, I might give Black Widow the power to do the same should it be necessary." Edelweiss and Black Widow exchanged a glance. Edelweiss heard her belly rumble. Draco looked at her.

"Time to eat I think," he said. "But first, perhaps I can add something to this hideout." He looked at the crank that opened the Red Death's jaws. He shot his golden flames at it. The crank was gone when the fire cleared.

"What did you do?" asked Avalon.

"Put a small charm on the hideout," Draco said. "Now the jaws will open by themselves, but only when the password is spoken, and when you want to exit."

"Oh, thank you Grandfather," said Apollo. Draco smiled.

They left the hideout and went back to the ledge throne. The adults were there already. They all sat around the bonfire and feasted on smoked meat. Draco explained to everyone about Edelweiss being born half dragon. He told them not to worry, as long as there were dragons around she wouldn't be harmed.

Once everything was explained the subject was changed.

"What's it like where live?" Black Widow asked Draco. "It must be so amazing."

"Very amazing indeed," Draco said. "Rastaban is the name of my home. A shining place. My glass palace sits on a vast ocean that allows me to see all that goes on, both in the Dragon Heaven and on Earth."

"Is that where my parents are?" Eider asked. Draco looked at him.

"Your parents are living with family on the edge of a large lake," he said. Eider looked at the bonfire sadly.

"I miss them," he said.

"Yes, they miss you too," Draco said. "But they're very happy that you've found these friends." Eider smiled. "I think it's time for the young ones to go to bed."

"I agree," Aurora said. Edelweiss and the dragonets looked at each other. Avalon yawned.

"I wonder if we can bring the Red Death Hideout to Draconia when we claim the throne," Apollo wondered aloud.

"You can do what you like," Draco said. "Now off you go." Edelweiss mounted Black Widow and they all headed up to Edelweiss's room.

Draco bid everyone good night then left the room. He swelled to the size of a house again. He spread his wings and took off. He circled to the peak of the of the volcano and perched on the rim. He looked at Berk far in the distance. Just then his daughter landed beside him.

"Thanks for coming Father," Aurora said.

"It was my pleasure," Draco said. "That girl has quite a unique future ahead of her. Those young ones will certainly have a lot of fun when they take the throne." He heaved a sigh.

"What?" Aurora asked.

"The age of dragons is nearing an end," Draco said. "We draw closer to the day when dragons will fade into mythology and legend. It's safer that way."

"It does sound a lot nicer," Aurora said. "What can you see for these vikings of Berk."

"Berk will soon be forgotten by mankind unfortunately," Draco said. "The vikings there will either die, or leave after their dragons fly to Draconia. The village will become a ruin. The humans will forget it, but the dragons will remember it." He shifted his weight and flexed his wings. "They will fight one last battle before it all ends." He turned to Aurora. "You should get some rest. Re is waiting for you." Aurora nodded.

"Good night Father," she said. She spread her wings and glided back down. Draco settled on the rim of the volcano to watch the dragons of Berk.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next few days Edelweiss continued going to the Academy. They learned about the strength and weaknesses of each dragon. Her scales came in slowly each day. She didn't itch anymore and was able to concentrate on her lessons. The class was learning about the strengths and weaknesses of the Stoker Class dragons. Edelweiss was surprised to see how much she didn't know about dragons. She also liked hear more of Fishlegs's stories.

After each lesson Black Widow would pick her up and fly her back to the Red Death Hideout. They hung out there under Draco's protective eyes, until bedtime. Draco stayed on his perch on the volcano's rim where he could see all of Dragon Island and Berk.

Then about a week after Draco arrived, Edewleiss woke up and looked up at Black Widow in her web. Her vision was different. Every color was more vibrant and she could see the dust in the sunbeams. When she squinted she could suddenly see rocky ceiling above Black Widow as though it were inches in front of her face. She opened her eyes and her vision zoomed out again. She got out of bed and looked around. She glanced out the window and saw the ocean, a small school of fish was swimming by.

It wasn't just her vision that had changed, but all her senses had become much stronger. She could hear her grandparents talking way down in the throne room, they were talking about lending a wing around Berk since the Academy wasn't meeting today. Edelweiss glanced down at her arms and was greeted by metallic blueQ scales that glimmered in the light. She felt them, they felt hard and smooth. She ran a hand over her right cheek and felt more scales.

Black Widow woke up and stretched.

"Good morning," she said. Edelweiss got to her feet.

"How do I look?" she asked timidly. Black Widow looked at her rider and her red eyes popped.

"Wow, I think you need to see for yourself," she said. She jumped down from her web. Edelweiss mounted her bareback and they flew down to the throne room.

When everyone else saw what Edelweiss looked like now they were speechless.

"Do I look hideous?" she asked.

"Not at all," said Aurora. She shot fire in front of Edelweiss and a tall mirror appeared magically facing her. Edelweiss got a good look at herself. Metallic blue scales covered her cheek, ran down the back of her neck, down her arms, stopping at her wrists. When she pulled her hair out of her face she saw more scales clear up to her temple, and hugged the edge of her right eye. She reached behind her and felt larger scales on her back. Her eyes were different too. They were still green, but the pupil had turned into the tall oval that the dragons had.

"Is that why I can hear and see better than I did yesterday?" she asked.

"Yes," said Aurora. She waved her wing over the mirror and it vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Grandfather said the humans won't like this," Apollo said.

"No they won't," Aurora said. "So Edel, you're going to have to be extra careful in the village today. Don't go anywhere alone, understood?"

"Yes Grandmother," Edelweiss said.

The Draconians flew towards Berk. Edelweiss stayed close to her friends. With this new enhanced vision and hearing, she felt like she was seeing the world for the first time.

"So, how does it feel being like us?" Avalon asked.

"It's all so new," Edelweiss said. "I can finely keep up with you guys, Black Widow won't have to carry me the whole time we're playing games."

"I don't mind," Black Widow said. "In fact I think you've gotten lighter since yesterday."

"What should we do today, since it's Edel's day off?" asked Eider.

"Let's go hang out at the cove," Black Widow said. "Perfect day for swimming."

"Anything else?" asked Avalon.

"Hide 'n Hunt," said Apollo. "We haven't played that in so long."

"When does the Academy go on their campout?" Black Widow asked.

"In a week or so," said Edelweiss. "I'm excited for it."

They landed in the plaza where Hiccup was talking to Astrid. They looked up when the Draconians landed.

"Hey Tenor do you remember when we took a vacation on that island with grimoras?" Hiccup asked. Tenor blinked.

"The time your dragons tried to kill you," he said. "Yeah I remember that. That was back when we were fighting dragon hunters. A part of me misses those days."

"We were talking about away to keep grimoras off when dragons go swimming," Astrid said.

"Berk doesn't have grimoras," Tenor said.

"It's incase we go on another vacation," Hiccup said. "Since we know how to get grimoras off, I wonder if there's a way to keep them from infecting a dragon in the first place." Edelweiss exchanged a look with her friends.

"Weren't we going to the Cove?" Avalon said. But just then Edelweiss was yanked off the saddle and came face to face with Gothi. The elder clasped her and on Edelweiss's face, and examined her scales. This drew everyone's attention to them. All the dragonets growled. But before any of them could rescue her Edelweiss kicked Gothi's staff, making her topple over and Edelweiss was able to escape. She looked back at everyone and they all saw her scales and her dragon eyes.

"What's up with her face?" asked Astrid.

"I was born half dragon," Edelweiss said. "Since Mother has dragon's blood." Gothi got up and stared at Edelweiss with a look of suspicion. All the villagers were murmuring in suspicion. Avalon came up beside her friend.

"Let's get to the Cove," she whispered. Edelweiss mounted Avalon and they took off. They headed over to the Cove.

"That's better," Edelweiss said. "It's a good thing Draco warned me."

"Are you happy with your scales?" Apollo asked.

"Yes, as long as you guys are around I can handle anything," Edelweiss said. "I'll become as good a fighter as my father and as good a healer as my mother."

"You're getting to be great at both," Eider said. They landed in the Cove and Edelweiss dismounted.

"I wonder if your skin is fireproof already," Eider said.

"Let's see," said Edelweiss. She held her hand out and Eider breathed a small flame at it. Edelweiss saw the flames licking her hand, but she couldn't feel them. Eider closed his mouth and she saw that her hand was completely unharmed.

"Cool," she said. "And Draco said I'd be able to control fire too."

"Let's go swimming," said Avalon. "We have the rest of time to talk about this." They all agreed.

They spent the day at the Cove, swimming in the water and casing each other around the large space. Edelweiss could now keep up with the dragonets with so little effort. She could also jump higher than a normal human. After playing tag, Edelweiss sat on a large boulder and threw a large stick for the dragonets to catch.

Then after that they left the Cove to explore the rest of the island. Edelweiss stayed on the ground the whole time. They went from cave to cave and found several empty Whispering Death holes. They had just arrived at Flightmare Falls when Avalon suddenly became alert. She scanned the area with the eyes of a hunter. She hissed.

"What is it Avalon?" asked Black Widow.

"We're being watched," Avalon said. "Someone's been following us."

"By who?" asked Eider.

"I don't know," said Avalon. "Apollo I'll need your help in fleshing them out."

"My magic isn't as strong as yours," Apollo said.

"It's strong enough," Avalon said. "Come on." The two of them went into the shrubs. Edelwiess, Black Widow, and Eider waited quietly.

"I think I'll be carrying my sword with me all over," Edelweiss said.

"And your bow and arrows too," Eider said. Suddenly they heard Apollo and Avalon returning and took a fighting stance. Edelweiss had learned her father's martial arts moves, including chi blocking. So even though she had no sword, she would still be able to fight. Apollo flew towards them carrying something in his talons. He dropped it in front of them and flew off again. It turned out to be Gothi.

"What are you doing all the way out here Gothi?" Edelweiss asked. Avalon and Apollo joined them. Gothi got to her feet and leaned on her staff. She looked stunned and winded. She glared right at Edelweiss.

"I can hear her thoughts," said Apollo. "She doesn't want you on the island Edel, and want you to quit coming to the Academy."

"She hates me," said Edelweiss, it wasn't a question. "Grandmother once said she tried to get me and my mother killed when I was a baby." She looked at Gothi. "Why? I haven't done anything to you." Gothi still glared.

"She's afraid of what you'll be come," Avalon said. "She's afraid you'll become too powerful." Apollo hissed.

"Well if you want a fight, I'll fight you right now," he said bitterly. He spread his wings, about to lung but Edelweiss held him back.

"Don't, it wouldn't be a fare fight," she said. "She's outnumbered, and outmatched. Gothi can hate me all she wants, she can't actually do anything about it." Apollo backed off, but still glared.

"Edel's right," said Avalon. "let's just go back to exploring." Edelweiss mounted Avalon and they all took off, and even gave Gothi a ride back to her hut, before going back out to explore. They sang songs the whole way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Draco watched Edelweiss continue to go to the Academy from his perch on the volcano. The dragons of Berk kept an eye on her, making sure none of the Vikings harmed her. Her strength and abilities grew stronger each day. Draco was proud of his creation. Suddenly the sun came out and it seemed to glare down at him. He looked back at it.

"Don't look at me like that Sol," he said. "This human belongs to me, I can make her look however I want." He waved his wing and the clouds covered the sun again. He figured the human gods wouldn't like the way Edelweiss turned out, but there was nothing they could do about it since her sole was his. But he figured they would have some strong words to say to him when he got back to Rastaban. He would go back after the campout on Dragon Island, which was just one week away. He wrapped his tail around the volcano and made himself comfortable.

On the day before the campout Fishlegs gathered all the students in the arena. Edelweiss sat beside Meatlug.

"You should pack your things tonight," Fishlegs said. "We're leaving for Dragon Island first thing in the morning. Edelweiss, you should spend the night here so you can leave with the rest of us." Edelweiss sighed.

"All right," she said. "But I should tell my parents and friends."

"We'll let them know," said Fishlegs. "Hiccup says you can stay at his house for the night."

"My mother has a house here, can't I stay there?" Edelweiss asked.

"It's locked and you mother has the key," said Fishlegs.

"Ok," said Edelweiss.

When the lesson was over everyone headed out. Fishlegs sent a Terror message to Dragon Island explaining where Edelweiss would stay tonight. Edelweiss went up to the big house on the hill. She turned around and glanced in the direction of Dragon Island. She could just make out Draco on the volcano, and could almost feel his golden eyes on her. She reached Hiccup's house and knocked on the door. She had never stayed in a viking house before. The door opened and Valka looked down at her.

"Hello Edelweiss, come on in," she said. Edelweiss entered the house and Valka closed the door. Edelweiss looked around the large room. One else was in there since they were still out working.

"So, are you excited for the campout tomorrow?" Valka asked.

"Yeah," said Edelweiss. "Are you?"

"I am indeed," said Valka. Edelweiss glanced around again.

"I've never spent the night in a viking house," she said.

"You have actually," said Valka. "But you were too little to remember at the time. Anyway, make yourself at home. I'm getting dinner ready." Edelweiss smiled and explored the big house. She went upstairs where Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless slept. She glanced around at the drawings and blueprints on the walls. The room was a bit of a mess, littered with the metal legs that Hiccup had grown out of and the metal tail fins that Toothless had grown out of. Edelweiss spotted the large, blackened stone where Toothless slept. She sat down on it, feeling the warm stone. She looked over at Hiccup's bed, which was very untidy. She spotted something tucked into a nook in the head board. She went over to get a better look. It turned out to be a tiny stuffed dragon toy. She picked it up and held it. It had chipped buttons for eyes and the name Hiccup stitched into its side. At that moment she heard the door open and close again. She went to the edge of the room and look down.

Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless had come home. Edelweiss ran down the stairs and gave Toothless a big hug.

"Hey Edel," Toothless purred, hugging her back. "How was your day?"

"It was okay," Edelweiss said. She let go and turned to the others, stroking Toothless's neck.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Hiccup asked.

"Yup," Edelweiss said. Then Hiccup spotted the toy in Edelweiss's hand.

"Oh, you found my old stuffed dragon toy," he remarked. Valka looked up at this.

"Yes, I wasn't planning on stealing it," Edelweiss said, and handed the toy back.

"I remember making that for you," Valka said. "How'd you get it back?"

"Trader Johann found it," Hiccup said. Toothless let out a low growl. "He lost it to some Smothering Smokebreath dragons on Breakneck Bog, and we had to go and retrieve it."

"I remember Pirate's squadron," Edelweiss said. "They make their nest out of metals."

Valka cooked dinner while Hiccup and Astrid cleaned up their room. Toothless sat near the fire pit, and boosted Edelweiss on his shoulder with his tail. Edelweiss returned the favor by scratching him behind his ears.

"Do I feel heavier to you?" she asked.

"You do, but not because you're half dragon," Toothless said. "Because you're growing up." Edelweiss smiled.

"I don't want to be too heavy to ride dragons," she said.

"Dragons are very strong," Toothless said. "Even as a juvenile I could lift up to 400 Ibs."

"Wow," said Edelweiss. "I hope I'll be that strong." Toothless smiled.

"Maybe you will," he said. Edelweiss leaned her head on his neck. "You tired?"

"Yeah," Edelweiss said. "But I can eat first."

Soon dinner was ready and Edelweiss was called to the table. She slid down from Toothless's shoulder and sat at the table. There was a plate of yak meat, bread, and salmon in front of her. The wooden cup next to the plate was filled with an unfamiliar, honey colored liquid. She picked up the cup and examined the liquid. It didn't smell like water.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's mead," Hiccup said. "It's okay." Edelweiss sipped the mead, it was strange but she liked it. She ate her dinner without complaint, though the food was a bit flavorless. Toothless was eating his basket of fish in the corner.

When dinner was finished Edelweiss helped clear the table. By then the sun was well set. Edelweiss glanced around.

"So where do I sleep?" she asked. Hiccup was pulling something out of a near by closet.

"You'll have to sleep in here," he said. "I've done it in the past, and it's not as uncomfortable as it sounds." He pulled a bed roll and blanket out of the closet and set it near the fire pit. Edelweiss stared at the bedroll, which was made out of a shark pelt.

"That's a shark," she said.

"Yes, we don't have any big fury animals on Berk," Hiccup said. "Sharks are very common in these waters."

"Oh," said Edelweiss, and she didn't object any further. She curled up on the shark bed with her head on the shark's snout, it was surprisingly very soft and comfortable. Toothless nuzzled her and licked her scaly cheek. She hugged him and kissed his nose.

"We're right upstairs if you need us," Toothless said. Edelweiss nodded and turned onto her other side, pulling the blanket over her. She heard everyone else go to bed, leaving her alone in the front room. She absentmindedly ran her fingers over the scales on her arm. She could still feel Draco watching over her. She drifted off to sleep.

She dreamed of a large bearded man glaring down at her from the clouds. He wore gold and black armor and had a grey eye patch over one eye. Edelweiss had no idea who this man was.

"Abomination," he boomed. "Draco will pay for this." The man was joined by two more people. One was a younger man with sandy blond hair, goatee, grey armor, and a red cape. He clutched a large hammer in his hand. The other person was a woman wearing a golden yellow dress and a gold crown in the shape of the sun. Neither of these other people looked as mad as the first man.

"That abomination must be destroyed," the older man said.

"Draco has her protected," the younger man said. "He'll never let us touch her."

"Besides, she doesn't deserve to be destroyed," the woman said. "She's a nice kid. Maybe we can strike a deal with Draco." The older man huffed but said nothing. He turned around and left, the other two followed. Edelweiss was more confused than worried. She didn't know those people, but they knew Draco. The dream soon faded and she slept more peacefully.

Toothless woke her up early the next morning. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Everything's loaded, we're about ready to head over to Dragon Island," Toothless said.

"What about breakfast?" Edelweiss asked.

"You'll get breakfast on the way," Toothless said. "Now come on." Edelweiss got out of bed and stretched.

"You all packed?" Toothless asked.

"I don't need to pack, my stuff's there already," Edelweiss pointed out.

"Oh, right," Toothless said. "Well, let's get outside then." Edelweiss rolled up the shark and put it back in the closet. She followed Toothless outside to the plaza.

"How did you sleep?" Toothless asked.

"Okay, though I had a strange dream," Edelweiss asked. "There were three people, two men one woman."

"What did they say?" Toothless asked.

"They called me an abomination," Edelweiss said. "I don't know what that means."

"It's probably better that way, it's not very nice," Toothless said.

"Oh," said Edelweiss. "Who were those people?"

"What did they look like?" Toothless asked. Edelweiss described the three people she'd seen in her dreams.

"And they knew Draco," she finished. Toothless considered.

"You should ask him who they are," he suggested. Edelweiss nodded. "But put it from your mind for now."

"Okay," said Edelweiss. She joined everyone else in the plaza. Hiccup, Fishlegs, Valka, and their dragons were waiting. They divided the students up and assigned them to a rider who would fly them and their gear to Dragon Island. Edelweiss was assigned to Toothless, which excited her. She had ridden on her father's Night Fury plenty of times. Hildaguard, Gull, and Igor were assigned to Toothless as well. They all just stared at Edelweiss's face full of scales. She ignored them and waited to take off.

They all got on the dragons. Hiccup had Edelweiss sit in front of him, separate from the others to save her from any bullying. When everyone was in place, the dragons took off. They headed for Dragon Island. The sun came up as they headed over the ocean. Edelweiss and Toothless spoke to each other in dragontongue.

"This reminds me of when we had a couple of kids come out to Dragon's Edge," Toothless said. "They climbed all over me, pulling on my ears."

"What's Dragon's Edge?" Edelweiss asked.

"Oh, it's this old outpost Hiccup and the riders set up a few years back," Toothless said. "It's a day's flight from Berk. Tenor helped us defend it against dragons hunters. It's still there as far as I know, unused."

"Why'd you all leave?" Edelweiss asked.

"Hiccup had bigger responsibilities to take care of on Berk," Toothless said. "He had to return and get ready to become chief, and all his friends came with him. We haven't been back since."

"That's a shame," said Edelweiss. "Maybe my friends and I will go visit it."

"Ah, you'll love it," Toothless said. "You can see for miles from the clubhouse, and even farther from the top of the volcano."

"Volcano?" said Edelweiss. "This place is sounding better and better."

They soon landed on the stoney beach in front of the big doors. Everyone dismounted and looked around. Edelweiss stayed on Toothless's saddle. The big doors opened and Re came out followed by all of his comrades.

"Hey Re," said Hiccup. "Mind if we borrow your land for a few days." He chuckled. Re smirked.

"By all means," he said.

"So you'll keep all the wild, scary dragons off us?" asked Camicaze.

"The dragons here don't actually answer to us," said Aurora. "They answer to him." She pointed a wing at Toothless. "He's their alpha." Edelweiss scratched Toothless behind the ears.

"Hey Tenor, is it true you lived on a place called Dragon's Edge?" she asked. Tenor heaved a huge sigh.

"Ahhh, I miss Dragon's Edge," he said. "Those were some good times."

"You remember that time when you got a whole lot of grimoras on you?" Toothless said, snickering. "You probably got more of them then we did." Tenor glared at him, but swayed his tall back and forth playfully. "And that time you got flattened by the Screaming Death, with one blow too."

"Yeah, how many times did I have to come rescue you?" Tenor shot back. "Amateur." Toothless roared and went into a playful crouch. Tenor pranced out of the way. "Come on, bring it!" Then forgetting Edelweiss was on his back, Toothless sprang at Tenor. Edelweiss could do nothing but hold on tightly to the saddle as Toothless ran after Tenor, up the beach. Tenor was way to fast for Toothless to catch him with running alone.

"Ha ha, can't catch me!" Tenor hollered over his wing. The then spread his wings and took off. Toothless spread his own wings and took off as well. However, his tail fin closed and he started to fall back towards the rocks. Thinking fast Edelweiss slipped her feet into the stirrups, which she could just barley reach, and opened the tail back up. Toothless stabilized and sped up.

"Oh, Edel," he said. "I'm so sorry, I forgot you were up there. You're so much lighter than Hiccup is."

"It's fine," Edelweiss said. "The dragonets do that all the time, even when I'm still in the saddle." Toothless sped up and soon caught up to Tenor, who was a bit surprised. They flew low over the beach, at high speed. Toothless put on a burst of speed, and sped passed Tenor. Suddenly the Red Death's skull came out of nowhere. Edelweiss pulled back on the saddle, to avoid Toothless running into it. Tenor caught up and they hovered over the Red Death's skeleton.

"Right where, we left it," Toothless said.

"We now call it the Red Death Hideout," Edelweiss said. "I guess it's sort of like Dragon's Edge."

"Impressive," Toothless said. The two dragons landed.

"You okay Edel?"Tenor asked.

"I'm okay," Edelweiss said. "Dragons are so fun to be around." She patted Toothless on the head. Just then the others caught up with them.

"Have you two lost your minds?" Windwalker asked. "Edelweiss could have gotten seriously injured."

"It was just a bit of fun," Tenor said.

"I completely forgot she was up there," Toothless said.

"Way to hold on though," Tenor said to Edelweiss. "You can get down now." Edelweiss slid down Toothless's wing and stood next to him. Everyone's attention turned to the Red Death.

"Wow, so that's the Red Death," said Igor, in amazement. "It is big."

"What's with the wall?" asked Fishlegs. "And flagpole?"

"This is our new hideout," Edelweiss explained. "The Red Death Hideout. Draco likes it." Fishlegs didn't seem to like this.

"You made a hideout out of a dead dragon's skeleton?" he asked. "That's just wrong."

"Draco doesn't mind," Edelweiss said. "And he made the Red Death." Just then the dragonets stuck their heads out between the Red Death's teeth.

"What's going on out here?" asked Avalon.

"Sorry guys, we're here for our campout," Hiccup explained.

"Oh, so why are you all standing out here?" asked Apollo. "Arguing." Edelweiss quickly explained to them what just happened. They were impressed.

"So, do you all hate our hideout?" asked Eider.

"I like it," Hiccup said. "Did you guys set this up yourselves."

"With a bit of help," said Apollo. "We'll show it to you, since you put this here."

"Another time, we have to go set up camp," Hiccup said.

"Oh, we'll come too," Avalon said. "We won't get in the way, we'll just watch."

"Okay, you will have to let Edelweiss go through the island by herself," Hiccup said.

"Deal," said Black Widow. The dragonets ducked back into their hideout. The jaws opened and they came out. The jaws slammed shut as soon as everyone was clear.

"So where are we setting up camp?" asked Gull. Hiccup pulled out a map out of his saddlebags. He unrolled it, showing them a map of Dragon Island.

"Mom, Valka, and I will fly our dragons to this cave on the other side of the island," he pointed to a spot on the map. "You guys will be going through the island on foot, without any weapons. You can take what every trail you want. This is an opportunity for you to practice what you've learned so far." Everyone except Edelweiss groaned. "Re and his comrades will be on hand in case of a real emergency, other than that you're on your own. Hopefully you'll find the dragons meant for you." With that; he, Valka, and Fishlegs mounted their dragons. "You're dismissed. Come on guys." The dragons spread their wings and took off. Re turned around in mid air to look back at the students.

"You too dragonets," he said. The dragonets looked at Edelweiss.

"We'll see you over there I guess," Black Widow said. The dragonets took off after their elders.

The students divided up and headed inland. Edelweiss went down a trail that she knew very well, that lead right to the cave. It was much rougher terrain, but it was also the quickest way. She leaped from rock to rock, over all the streams and crevasses. She was very aware of Draco watching her. She didn't see any wild dragons yet, but kept her eyes open for them.

She roamed along a short cliff. She suddenly heard wingbeats above her. She turned around in time to see three wild Nadders coming at her, a blue one, a purple one, and a red one with yellow stripes. They landed on all sides of her.

"It's one of our human neighbors I think," said the red Nadder. "The youngest one."

"I'm Edelweiss, what are your names?" Edelweiss asked. The Nadders exchanged a glance.

"I'm Scalebird," said the blue Nadder.

"I'm Yellowspine," said the red Nadder.

"And I'm Fire Flower," said the purple Nadder. Scalebird then noticed the scales on Edelweiss's face.

"So you're the dragonborn child," he said. "Our mighty lord goes on and on about you."

"You're not going to kill me?" Edelweiss asked.

"We don't kill neighbors," Yellowspine said. "Only intruders." She lowered her head, and gave Edelweiss a friendly nudge. Edelweiss petted her beak.

"Do you need a ride somewhere?" asked Fire Flower.

"I need to get to the cave on the other side," Edelweiss said. "I'm supposed to go on foot."

"In that case, we'll walk with you," said Scalebird. Edelweiss smiled.

"Thanks," she said. She continued towards the cave. The three Nadders followed her.

"So, how many dragons have you met on this island?" asked Yellowspine.

"Just you three," Edelweiss admitted. "I'm usually hanging out with my friends."

"Well, maybe this will get you acquainted with more dragons," Fire Flower said.

"I'm hoping so," Edelweiss said. "I've found dragons fun and interesting ever since I was born." She leaped over a gap in the trail, that fell down into a deep trench.

"And now you're practically one of us," said Yellowspine.

They continued onward towards the cave. They sang songs and told stories. They were almost to the cave when Edelweiss and the Nadders came across four Thunderdrums; two blue ones, a green one, and a purple one. They looked up when they saw Edelweiss and the Nadders.

"Hey, Scalebird," said the older blue Thunderdrum.

"Hey Thornado," said Scalebird. "Sorry for the intrusion."

"It's fine," Thornado said. Then he noticed Edelweiss.

"This is Edelweiss, she's the dragonborn child Draco was going on about," said Fire Flower.

"Oh yes," said Thornado. "I can tell by the scales. How are you Edelweiss?"

"I'm having a great time out here," Edelweiss said. "I'm heading for the cave at the end of this trail. You are Thronado?"

"Yes," said Thornado. "And these are my wards; Bing, Bam and Boom." He pointed to the three younger Thunderdrums.

"Hello," Edelweiss said happily.

"Are you walking to the cave, or do you need a ride?" Thornado asked.

"I'm supposed to walk there," Edelweiss said. "I guess it's to learn to not rely on my friends so much."

"That makes sense," said Bing, the green Thunderdrum. "You should be able to have their backs in addition to them having yours."

"We should get going," Yellowspine said.

"You guys can come if you want," Edelweiss said. "Though, it's not much farther."

"We have other things to attend to," Thornado said. "Perhaps we can talk another time." Edelweiss and the Nadders nodded, and went on their way.

They walked a little farther, until they heard the ocean again in the distance. They came out onto the opposite beach, near the tide pools. The cave in question was down the beach a few feet. The glow of a campfire radiating out of it.

"That's the cave," Edelweiss said. "I can go the rest of the way. Thanks for walking with me."

"You're welcome," Fire Flower said. "We'll see you latter." The three Nadders took off and flew back the way they had come. Edelweiss turned and ran towards the cave.

Inside she found Hiccup, Valka, Fishlegs, and their dragons waiting for them around the fire. They looked up when Edelweiss came in.

"You're early," Valka said.

"I followed a trail I knew of that was the shortest way," Edelweiss explained.

"Did you meet any dragons?" asked Hiccup.

"Three Nadders and four Thunderdrums," Edelweiss said.

"Did they give you any trouble?" asked Valka.

"No, they were quite friendly," Edelweiss said. "They knew I lived here." Fishlegs gave her a hard look.

"You know, talking to dragons gives you an unfair advantage over the other students," he said. Edelweiss looked timidly at him.

"Well, you can read different human languages," she said. "Does that give you an unfair advantage over your friends?"

"In this case no," said Fishlegs.

"My mom and dad said talking to dragons is nothing to be ashamed of," Edelweiss said.

"They're right, you shouldn't be ashamed of it," said Valka gently. "But as with all talents, there's a right time and place to do it. Now is not one of those times. You can talk to dragons on your own time, right now we ask that you try to fit in a bit more." Edelweiss sighed.

"All right," she said. "Well, I'm going for a walk." She turned and left.

She walked up and down the beach, between the tide pools and the cave. She saw more wild dragons but ignored them. She couldn't see her friends at all, but suspected it was because they were still watching the other students.

The sun soon went down and the other students arrived at the cave. Edelweiss joined them. She sat with everyone around the fire. They all talked about their trek through the island. Edelweiss kept her mouth shut, not wanting to draw attention to herself. When it was dark outside, she got up and left again.

She walked to the tide pools, where her friends were playing happily. The tide pools had been covered by the high tide and the dragonets were playing in the shallow water. They looked up when she joined them.

"Wow, you don't look very happy," Avalon said. "Were they bullying you?"

"No, the Berkians want me to stop talking to dragons," Edelweiss said. "They said it gives me an unfair advantage over the others."

"I can totally see how they would be annoyed by that," said Apollo. "I mean, none of them can talk to dragons. But you're with us now, and we don't care that you can talk to dragons."

"Do they know you're out here?" asked Eider.

"No," Edelweiss said.

"I'll go tell them," Eider said. "We wouldn't want you to get in trouble." He spread his wings and took off.

"Thanks Eider," Edelweiss called after him.

"So what are you guys doing tomorrow?" Black Widow asked.

"I don't know," Edelweiss said. "But I'm sure it will involve more wild dragons. It'll be hard to not talk to them." The dragonets exchanged a glance. Then Avalon used her magic to make a red string out of thin air.

"Here this will help," she said. "Give me your hand." Edelweiss held out her hand. Avalon grasped it and tied the string around her index finger in a tight bow. "I put an enchantment on it so that when ever your about to talk to dragons, it will squeeze your finger. Not too tight of course, just tight enough that you'll notice. The enchantment will only be in effect when your with the other students, and will lift when you're with us."

"Thanks Avalon," Edelweiss said, and hugged her. At that moment Eider returned.

"They want you back," he said. "It's bedtime."

"Are they angry?" Edelweiss asked.

"No," Eider said. "But they will be if you don't get back soon."

"We should head to bed too," Apollo said. "It's too dark to play now."

Edelweiss hugged her friends good night. They took off and headed for their rooms. Wishing she could go with them, Edelweiss walked back to the cave. The others were all ready asleep, and the fire was out. She found a spot and laid down and closed her eyes. She fell asleep a few minuets later.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Edelweiss had the same nightmare, of the three people in the clouds. She still had no idea who they were. The two men sneered down at her, and the woman had a look of pity on her face.

"Have you spoken to Draco yet?" the older man asked the woman.

"No, he hasn't returned to Rastaban yet," the woman said. "He's still watching this abomination."

"He listens to you," the younger man said.

"Not all the time," the woman said. "But I don't always listen to him either. This will be a challenge, Draco will be at his most stubborn."

"We may have to act, weather Draco likes it or not," the older man said. "The child goes against nature, and should not exist." Edelweiss shook with fear.

"Who are you?" she asked. They didn't answer, just looked down at her.

"Even if we do act without telling him," the woman said. "Draco will still fight." The older man growled. Edelweiss shook again.

She woke up, trembling. The sun was just starting to come up. No one else was awake. Edelweiss got up and went outside, felling restless. She stood on the beach and wrapped her arms around herself. Her fingers absentmindedly ran up and down the scales on her arm. Just then Draco swooped down and landed beside her.

"May I join you?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Edelweiss said. Draco laid down beside her. She sat down under his large wing.

"You seem troubled," he said.

"I had a scary dream," Edelweiss said. "About three people in the clouds; two men and a woman. They seem to know you, and they called me an abomination." Draco snarled and gnashed his teeth.

"Those are the human gods," he said. "They're not the least bit pleased with the way you've turned out." He growled again.

"Will they kill me?" Edelweiss asked, scared.

"No, I won't allow it," Draco said. "I promise to keep you safe from them. And I can get them out of your head as well."

"Thank you Draco," Edelweiss said.

"You focus on your classes here," Draco said. "I'll worry about the human gods." He then stood up and stretched his wings. "I must go see about this, your should go back inside." Edelweiss got up.

"Yes sir," she said. She obeyed and went back inside.

Draco spread his wings and took off. He flew back to Rastaban, knowing the human gods would be waiting to talk to him. He landed in front of his front door. He went inside, walked down the large corridor, and climbed on to his diamond throne. He sat and waited.

"I'm ready for you Odin," he said.

It didn't take long for the human gods to show up at his door. Draco opened the doors with magic, and in walked Thor and Sol. Thor had his hammer slung over his shoulder. They approached the diamond throne.

"I know why you're here," Draco said.

"Yes, the child's soul belongs to you," Sol said. "She's your responsibility. But Odin is still capable of destroying her, he has ways of getting passed your protection. He's got you outnumbered."

"I don't want her destroyed," Draco said. "Her friends and family would be torn apart."

"Truth is Odin doesn't care about them," Thor said. "He wants that abomination destroyed, it goes against nature." Draco stiffened and narrowed his eyes.

"Draco, why don't we go for a walk," Sol suggested. "I may have a solution." Draco took a deep breath.

"All right," he said. "Thor stays here." He climbed down off his throne and followed Sol outside.

They walked along the outer wall of the palace. The ocean showed Draco everything that was happening on Earth.

"Why do you constantly fight us Draco?" Sol asked. "You only make things harder for you."

"I fight to be left alone," Draco said. "I fight for my dragons to be left alone. I don't follow Odin, I can't be apart of you guys. What you guys do is wrong a lot of the time, I can't participate in that. I run my dragons my way. I created this girl to make my two favorite humans happy. I love her the way she is, and I don't want her destroyed. I will fight for her life."

"You may not have to," Sol said. "Maybe she can be given the ability to hide her scales at will, for when she's with other humans. This way she won't have to be destroyed and she can stay the way she is."

"Hmm, interesting," Draco said.

"I'll make you a deal Draco," Sol said. "I help you save the dragonborn child, and in exchange you help my champions get ready for the tournament." Draco looked at her.

"Is that legal?" he asked.

"I'm allowed to use what ever means necessary to win," Sol said. "You probably know these two humans more than I do."

"You see them everyday," Draco pointed out.

"Yes, but you have walked among them," Sol said. "I have to abide by Odin's rules, and watch them from up here. I know you can give them the best chance at winning." Draco smiled, and rubbed his chin.

"I like the sound of that," he said. "All right Sol, you've got a deal." Sol held her hand out, and Draco put his snout against her palm. "I wonder, why are you so kind to me. You know I'm a rogue." Sol took a deep breath.

"I've watched the way you rule your dragons," she said. "You don't make them fear you. You rule with a love that none of the other gods can understand. I wish Odin had a mind like yours, as well as heart like yours." Draco snorted.

"Does Odin even have a heart?" he asked.

"A very cold one," Sol said. "He wants to destroy the dragonborn child, even though it would break her heart, and the hearts of those that love her."

"You save my dragonborn child, and I'll train your champions," Draco said.

"I knew it would be an offer you couldn't refuse," Sol said.

"I do look forward to seeing them win," Draco said.

"Lets get back inside," Sol said, smiling. "And we'll be on our way." Draco nodded and they headed back into the palace.

Draco climbed back on to his throne, and Sol rejoined Thor.

"Is that all I can do for you two?" Draco asked professionally.

"Yes," said Thor. "We'll see you later." He and Sol left the class palace. Draco made himself comfortable in his throne and watched the ocean water through his glass floor. He watched Edelweiss joined her classmates in the cave.

Edelweiss found her classmates and instructors awake. She could feel the red string on her finger. She sat with her classmates as Fishlegs told them the days agenda.

"Today we'll be going through the island and observing the wild dragons in their natural habitat," he said. "And I might ask one of you to train it, so be prepared for that. We'll camp in a different spot tonight. Let's go." They got up and left the cave.

They went inland. Edelweiss stayed at the back of the group, where the other students couldn't stare at her. Hiccup walked up to join her.

"What's the red string for?" he asked.

"It's to help remind me to not talk to dragons," Edelweiss said. "Avalon gave it to me."

"It'll be hard, but it will help you fit in," Hiccup assured her.

"But I will continue to speak Dragontongue when I hang out with my friends," Edelweiss said boldly. Hiccup put a hand on her shoulder.

"That's perfectly fine with me," he said.

"I guess my other unfair advantage is that I live here," Edelweiss said. "Nothing I can do about that."

"No, but that's okay," Hiccup said. "We can't fix everything."

They went through the rocks and trees, looking for wild dragons. Hiccup decided to stay for a couple hours before heading back to Berk. They climbed a steep hill, and looked down at a wild Monstrous Nightmare on the beach, that was a darker shade of red then Hookfang. He was currently looking for food in the sand.

"Wild male Monstrous Nightmare, young one," Fishlegs said. "Edel, why don't go see if you can train it."

"Edelweiss, only friends and family can call me Edel," Edelweiss said. She stood up. "I'll go."

"And remember, no talking dragon," Fishlegs said.

"Okay," Edelweiss said. She went down the hill towards the dragon. It was still digging through the sand, probably looking for small mollusks. Edelweiss opened her mouth to say hello, but felt the red string tighten. She sat down on a rock to watch the dragon, within his eye sight. He remained focused on the task at hand. He snorted in frustration when he still couldn't get a mollusk. Edelweiss knew for a fact that there were plenty of hermit crabs and scallops under that sand. She grabbed a large stick and dug through the sand next to the dragon, who didn't seem to mind.

They dug in the sand for several minuets, sand flew everywhere. Edelweiss couldn't say a word, but she could communicate body language and hand gestures, and the dragon understood. Edelweiss dug through the sand with the stick and her hand, and soon fleshed out a large hermit crab, in a beautiful white conch shell. She quickly grabbed before it could burrow deeper. She pulled the cab out of it's shell and tapped the Nightmare on the wing. He turned around and she held the crab out to him. He opened his mouth and she tossed the crab into it. The dragon clamped his jaws shut and ate the crab. He gave her a grateful nudge and she patted his snout. The dragon went on his way and Edelweiss returned to the group.

"Good job Edelweiss," Hiccup said.

"Dragons don't like being interrupted," Edelweiss said. "I knew it would be safer to just help him, and I didn't talk to him." She looked at the sea shell in her hand.

"Let's move on," said Fishlegs. Edelweiss followed her classmates through out the island. They found a few more wild dragons. Edelweiss kept her distance, and let the other students try training them. She sat on a rock and admire her pretty shell. No one bothered her much, except leering at her scales. She missed her friends and family, but remembered that she would see them at the end of the day.

When the sun was setting the group looked for a different campsite. Hiccup got on Toothless and headed back to Berk. Edelweiss followed the others to a campsite that was close to the Red Death Hideout. They set up their tents and dug a fire pit. Cloudjumper lit the campfire. Fishlegs pulled food and water out of Meatlug's saddlebags.

They talked amongst themselves as they ate dinner. Edelweiss waited for all of them to fall asleep so she could go join her friends. Suddenly she spotted the glare Dogsbreath was giving her. She glared right back at him, which he didn't seem to expect.

Eventually everyone fell asleep and the fire died down. Edelweiss waited for a few minuets, then quietly got up. She slipped away and headed for the Red Death Hideout. She ran towards it, knowing her friends were waiting for her.

She reached the hideout and spoke the password. The jaws opened and she entered, finding her friends gathered around their own campfire. The smiled when they saw her.

"Hi guys," she said, happily.

"How did it go to day?" Apollo asked.

"Did my enchantment work?" asked Avalon at the same time.

"I managed to make friends with a Monstrous Nightmare, without talking to him," Edelweiss said, as a way to answer both their questions.

"Oh, good," said Black Widow.

"Shame I couldn't ask him his name," Edelweiss said, sitting beside her friends "All I could do was help him find a hermit crab to eat."

"Well, he'll remember you for sure," Eider said. "If you see him again, you can ask him his name then."

"I did get this sea shell though, very pretty," Edelweiss said, showing them the shell.

"Wow, it's so shiny," Black Widow said. Edelweiss passed it around, and they all looked at it.

"I don't know if I want to keep going to this Academy after this trip," Edelweiss said. "I just don't fit in."

"Things will get better once we start going together," Black Widow said. "You're doing just fine Edel." She nuzzled her rider. Edelweiss hugged her.

"You staying all night here?" asked Eider.

"Yeah I am," Edelweiss said. "Though I should head back over there, before they wake up."

"We'll wake you up before they do," Avalon said. "You should get some rest." Edelweiss smiled at her.

"Maybe they'll let me go riding with my mom or dad?" Edelweiss said, as she settled down beside her friends.

"I'm sure they will," Apollo said. "It's an academy, not a prison." He yawned and curled up. They all fell asleep, staying very close to each other. Edelweiss didn't have anymore nightmares.

Draco looked down at her from his throne. He knew Odin would try to destroy her, but Draco had to fight to keep her alive. Sol's suggestion made him more hopeful. He glanced up at his Bewilderbeasts, who were all snoring loudly. Draco got down from his throne and flew up to his sleeping chambers. He looked down at the vast ocean below his palace, showing him all the dragons of world either sleeping or waking up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Edelweiss was woken up at the crack of dawn by Avalon. She said good bye to her friends and left the hideout. She went back to the group and waited quietly for them to wake up.

When they did, Valka and Fishlegs called their attention. They quieted down and gave their instructors their full attention, although Dogsbreath was glaring at Edelweiss.

"These next few days will be yours to explore the island at your leisure," Fishlegs said. "Re and his comrades will be watching you in case something goes wrong. You'll also be on your own for camping for two nights. Dismissed." The group got to their feet.

"And Edelwiess," said Valka, before Edelweiss left. "Don't spend your whole time in that hideout."

"I wasn't planning on it," said Edelweiss. "I just plan to spend nights there. Am I allowed to speak dragontongue now?"

"Yes you are," Valka said. Edelweiss smiled and untied the string from her finger. She put it in her pocket and walked away.

She met up with her friends outside the hideout. She told them that she had the next few days to herself. They were very pleased.

"So what should we do?" asked Eider.

"I'd like to go see my parents," Edelweiss said. "I miss them."

"I'll take you up there," said Black Widow. Edelweiss turned to the others.

"We'll meet you at the tide pools later," she said.

"Sounds good," said Avalon. Edelweiss mounted Black Widow and they took off.

They headed up to their rooms and landed on the balcony. Edelweiss found her dad making his and Serenity's bed. Edelweiss dismounted.

"Hi Daddy," she said. Chris glanced up and smiled.

"Hey, Edel," he said. "You taking a break?"

"I have the next few days to myself," Edelweiss said. She looked around the room. "Were's Mother?"

"Windwalker caught a high fever last night," Chris said, sounding both worried and confident. Black Widow became alert at this.

"Mama?" she said, worried. Before anyone could stop her, she ran through the room and into the tunnel. Edelweiss and Chris followed her.

They went through the tunnel to Tenor's and Windwalker's room. Tenor was standing with Black Widow, watching Serenity attend to Windwalker, who was dozing off. She was weezing slightly with every breath. Serenity glanced up from her work.

"Hello Edel," she said calmly.

"I Mama," Edelweiss said. "Can I help you?" Serenity considered.

"You may, for a little bit," she said. Edelweiss joined her mother. "What's the matter with her?"

"Very high fever, dehydration, and trouble breathing," Serenity said.

"Dragon flu?" Edelweiss asked. "Very bad case of it?"

"Yup," Serenity said. She handed Edelweiss an oral syringe, filled with medicine. Edelweiss carefully pried open Windwalker's jaws and slipped the medicine into her mouth. Windwalker gagged, but Serenity was quick to give her water to wash out the taste. Windwalker relaxed, and her breathing steadied. Tenor allowed Black Widow to get closer to her mother.

"Mama?" she whispered. Windwalker slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi Black Widow," she said weakly.

"Are you okay Mama?" Black Widow asked. Windwalker nuzzled her assuringly.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said. "Just relax." Black Widow laid down under Windwalker's wing. Windwalker held her dragonet close.

"Are you still coming to the tide pools?" Edelweiss asked Black Widow.

"Maybe later," Black Widow said as she closed her eyes. No one objected and let her be.

Edelweiss hugged both her parents before hiking down to the tide pools. She was pretty sure Windwalker would be fine, her mother was the best healer in the world. She also knew that the higher the fever, the longer it took to recover.

She reached the tide pools to find the rest of her friends waiting for her. They were wrestling together in the shallow water. They stopped and smiled when Edelweiss joined them.

"Where's Black Widow?" asked Apollo.

"Windwalker's very sick, and she wanted to stay," Edelweiss said. "She'll be okay though."

"Sure she will," Avalon said. "You're mother could probably cure dragon flu in her sleep." Edelweiss smiled.

"What are you playing?" she asked.

"I wonder if being dragonborn has any effect on your ability to play Catch the Crab," said Eider mischievously. He pawed the water.

"Let's see," Edelweiss said. She found a crab in the shallows, and took off running. The dragonets took off after her. She ran though the water and jumped over rocks. Being dragonborn did effect her ability. She ran just as fast as her friends and could jump over the rocks with ease. But eventually, Avalon caught up and snatched the crab, taking off with it. Edelweiss ran after her, turning on a dime. She caught up with the princess, but wasn't quite fast enough to get the crab. She jumped onto a large rock and jumped onto Avalon, tackling her into a near by pool. Water flew everywhere and Avalon roared in surprise. Edelweiss grabbed the crab, got to her feet and ran off. The dragonets chased her all over the tide pools.

They played the game for about an hour until they got tired of it. Apollo, who had the crab, tossed it into the shallow water. They sat down to take a break.

"You've gotten better Edel," Avalon said. Edelweiss smiled and scratched Avalon behind the horns.

"What should we do now?" asked Eider. "I don't feel like running anymore."

"Lets go keep Black Widow company," Apollo said. "She could use the support of friends when she's so worried about her mother."

"Windwalker will be fine," Edelweiss said.

"It's still hard to see her mother in that condition," Avalon said. "Black Widow looks up to both of her parents, and seeing such a strong dragon so weak makes her very emotional." They all got up and headed back inside.

They found Black Widow still beside her mother. She was grateful to have her friends with her. Windwalker was still asleep, breathing steadily now. Tenor was next to the door that lead outside, munching nervously on a pile fish. He didn't mind the other dragonets there, since they were being quiet.

"So does this mean you won't come back to the Academy with me?" Edelweiss whispered. Black Widow considered.

"Serenity said Mother will not be on her feet for another week," she whispered back.

"She's strong enough to fully recover on her own," Eider said. "She'll be fine whether you're here or not." Black Widow glared at him.

"Says the dragonet who doesn't even have a mother," she hissed furiously. Eider froze, looking a touch scared.

"That's enough," Windwalker moaned, shifting slightly. Both Black Widow and Tenor looked at her.

"You okay Mama?" asked Black Widow.

"I'd feel a lot better if you guys would quick bickering," Windwalker said. The dragonets quieted down at once. Windwalker went back to sleep and Tenor went back to his fish. Edelweiss changed the subject.

"I kind of want to go find this Dragon's Edge," she said. "Since Tenor has such great memories of it." Tenor smiled but said nothing.

"Do you know where it is?" Avalon asked.

"Toothless told me where it was," Edelweiss said. "He seems to have fond memories of it as well."

"I'm sure we can find it," Apollo said. "Hiccup or someone will have a map that shows where it is."

"Do you think we'll be allowed to go?" Eider asked. "It's a very long flight." The dragonets exchanged a glance.

"Couldn't hurt to ask," Edelweiss said. "I'll ask Valka when we meet up again."

"And we'll ask our parents," said Apollo. "I'm sure they'll trust us enough to go out there."

They talked more amongst themselves, keeping their voices low so they didn't disturb Windwalker. They talked more about Dragon's Edge. They knew so little about it. They didn't know what it looked like, what had happened there. But Avalon remembered seeing a pair of artifacts in the Draconian castle, that her mother had collected from Hiccup when he deemed them too dangerous for any human to have. She had called them the Dragon Eyes. Hiccup had found one of them before they found Dragon's Edge, and he'd made the second one during their stay at Dragon's Edge. Hiccup had asked to Aurora lock them up in her castle along with all the other artifacts she'd collected over the years.

"Mother said the Dragon Eyes showed so much information about the different dragons," Avalon said. "Enough to either train them, or kill them."

"Yeah, I'd want that locked up too," Black Widow said. "No human should have that much information about dragons, including where they live."

"You don't suppose these Dragon Eyes know anything about the Night Furies?" Edelweiss wondered out loud.

"The Night Fury was the one dragon the Dragon Eyes had no information on," Tenor said, who had clearly been listening. He swallowed his last fish. "I reckon that first Dragon Eye was made before a Night Fury was even seen."

"Can you tell us your stories of Dragon's Edge daddy?" Black Widow asked. Tenor smiled wider.

"I sure can," he said. "Lets go outside, and I'll tell you all about those fun times." He lead the way outside, leaving Windwalker to rest in peace.

They sat on the beach in front of the white doors. Tenor told them all about the times the riders had spent on Dragon's Edge, fighting dragon hunters and other forms of human scum as he put it. He also told about all the allies Hiccup and the riders had made, both human and dragons. He told them as many stories as he could before the sun set.

"Wow, Father actually shoved this, Viggo Grimborne, into a volcano?" Apollo said.

"Yeah," Tenor sighed. "It was awesome. Didn't do any good though. Viggo never hit the lava, and came back to reek more havoc."

"I didn't know Father was capable of doing something like that," said Avalon. "Did you kill any villains?"

"No," said Tenor. "I killed several minions, but no mastermind."

"So with that Johann guy dead, how does Berk stay well supplied?" asked Eider.

"Their allies trade with them," Tenor said. "Draconia included."

"Oh good," said Edelweiss. "We should go find Dragon's Edge."

"No today," said a strong voice. They turned to see Re and Aurora approaching them.

"We'll all go back to Dragon's Edge," said Aurora. "Maybe after Edelweiss is done at the Academy. Valka hasn't seen the Edge either." Edelweiss changed the subject.

"Draco said I have the ability to control fire," she said. "I want to try that."

"Let's get back to our hideout," said Avalon. "And you can give it a try."

"I want to spend the night with Mother," Black Widow said.

"As long as you go with Edelweiss back to the Academy when the Berkians leave," said Apollo.

"All right, deal," said Black Widow.

The five of them headed for their hideout and went inside. They gathered around the fire pit, and Avalon lit it.

"Ok, here it goes," Edelweiss said. She reached towards the jade green flames. She cleared her mind and focused on the fire. Soon the tips of her fingers were right over the fire. She couldn't feel the heat at all, the flames danced around her fingers no matter where she moved them. She pulled her hand back, finding it untouched. She took a few deep breaths, then thrust both her hands towards the fire. The flames expanded with a loud whoosh, and almost engulfed Apollo had he not jumped out of the way.

"Wow, that was cool," said Eider, with wide eyes. Edelweiss smiled, proud of herself. She made the fire bigger, than smaller, then enormous.

"Careful Edel," said Black Widow. "Don't burn down our hideout."

"Sorry," said Edelweiss, giddy with excitement. "I'll practice more tomorrow." She returned the fire to normal.

"I wouldn't do it in front of the vikings though," said Avalon. "They wouldn't react well, unless the situation calls for it."

"Good idea," said Edelweiss. She settled down beside her future queen. Black Widow got to her feet.

"I'm going to check on Mama," she said. She left the hideout, and no one objected.

She flew back up to her parent's cave and went inside. Windwalker was awake, but hadn't really moved. Black Widow laid down beside her.

"Hi Mama," she whispered, nuzzling her mother's neck.

"Hi Black Widow," Windwalker said weakly. "Shouldn't you be with your friends?"

"I want to be with you Mama," Black Widow said, worming closer. Windwalker purred and wrapped her tail around her dragonet.

"I've survived worse then this you know," she whispered.

"I know," said Black Widow. "But I'm still scared." Windwalker nuzzled her softly. Just then Tenor entered the cave. He seemed to be in a very good mood. Black Widow ran to his side and rubbed against his legs.

"You excited to go to the Academy with Edelweiss?" Tenor asked.

"Yeah, I am," said Black Widow. "I hope my being with her will make her time at the Academy more fun."

"No doubt," Tenor said.

"Edel's started practicing fire control," Black Widow said. "But she's agreed to not use it around or against those other humans."

"A wise choice," Tenor said. Black Widow laid back down beside her mother. Tenor's eyes softened. "I take it, you're spending the night here."

"It's my cave too," Black Widow said. "And just for tonight."

"Your friends probably need you more than I do," said Windwalker. Black Widow looked at bit sad.

"You don't want me here Mama?" she asked.

"Of course I do," Windwalker said, nuzzling her again. "But Tenor and I won't be on this earth forever. Draco will call us to the Dragon Heaven someday and you'll be on your own. You'd be better off with your friends. I don't mean to make you sad, I just want you to be prepared. My mother told me this when I was your age."

"Yes Mama," said Black Widow. Tenor laid down on Windwalker's other side and entwined his tail around hers.

Down in the Red Death Hideout Edelweiss and the remaining dragonets were settling down as well as the sun went down. Edelweiss slept beside Avalon. After singing a few quiet songs, they all fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Draco watched Edelweiss sleep from his diamond throne. Suddenly he heard a knock on his front door. He opened the doors with his power. Sol and Thor walked in.

"You two again," Draco said. "Did you tell Odin your idea?"

"Yes," said Sol. "He agrees to it."

"He wants the abomination brought to him," said Thor, slinging his hammer over his shoulder. Draco looked surprised.

"But Odin never allows living mortals to enter Asgard," he said. "What's he going to do to her?"

"He wants Edelweiss to swear to him that she'll use this enchantment when she's among humans," said Sol. "He promises to not hurt her."

"All right," Draco said. "I can get her to Vanahiem, that way you won't have to show yourselves to the other humans."

"We'll meet her there," said Sol. "Odin doesn't want you there. He's only allowing you to drop her off and pick her up. So, the plan is you bring her to Vanahiem, where you, Thor, and I will meet her. You fly us to the gates of Asgard and we'll escort her inside. We'll call you when you can fly her back." Draco looked nervous.

"She'll be very scared," he said.

"I know," said Sol. "I'm prepared for it." Draco considered for a few minuets. He heaved a huge sigh.

"All right," he said.

"My chariot's outside," said Sol. "You can pull us in that." Draco nodded. He looked back down at Edelweiss and the dragonets.

The sun came up. Edelweiss woke up before her friends. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked around the hideout and her gaze fell on the fire pit. There were a few embers left. She wanted to practice controlling fire. She made the fire burn brighter. She got to her feet and faced the flames. She used her new power to pull a piece of the fire into her hands. She then left the hideout.

She spent several minuets swirling the fire around. She made it tiny, then enormous, then small again. She blew it from her hand like it was powder. It shot across the beach as though a dragon had shot it out of his mouth. Her new fire proof skin kept her from sweating in the heat. She tried something a bit different. She held her hands out in front of her, the flames encased her fingers. She bent the fire around her hands and wrists like fiery gauntlets. She took several deep breath and lowered her hands again. The flames stayed in place, like normal metal gauntlets. She smiled, satisfied with her work, and headed back towards the hideout.

However she was unaware that the Berkians had been watching her control the fire the whole time. Meatlug and Cloudjumper loved watching her, but the humans were more unsure.

"She's becoming more powerful everyday," said Valka.

"She could become dangerous," said Fishlegs. "We'll have to be very careful around her."

"We head back to Berk tomorrow morning," said Valka. "We'll see how things go from there." They left to pack up their things.

Edelweiss went back into the hideout. By now the dragonets had woken up by now. They were quick to notice Edelweiss's new gauntlets.

"Wow, Edel," said Eider. "You've really mastered fire."

"You like them?" Edelweiss asked, showing them her hands.

"Very cool," said Apollo. "You going to use this skill when you're sparing?" Edelweiss considered.

"I don't think they'll like that," she said. "So I'll only use it as a last resort." Just then Black Widow entered the hideout.

"How's your mother?" Avalon asked.

"She's much better today," said Black Widow. "She's up and walking now."

"That's good," said Edelweiss. "Hey, I've started to master fire." She held up her flaming gauntlets. Black Widow looked enthralled.

"Wow, just like Hookfang," she said. Edelweiss smiled proudly, then snuffed out her gauntlets so she could hug her dragon.

"You ready to go to Berk with me tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes I am," said Black Widow. "I know Mama will be fine." She nuzzled her rider. "Lets go for a ride, we haven't done that for a while."

"We haven't," said Edelweiss. She looked at the other dragonets. "Do you guys mind?"

"No, we need to hunt anyway," said Avalon. "We'll meet up at the tide pools later." Black Widow and Edelweiss left the hideout. Edelweiss mounted her dragon and they took off.

They flew over the island. They watched the other Academy students find their dragons. Dogsbreath had found a Gronkle named Seaslug, Camicaze had found a Nadder named Flysrtom, Bertha found a Zippleback called Double Trouble, Hildagaurd found a Gronkle named Puggy, Eerika found a Thunderdrum named Sonic, Gull found a Nadder named Bighead, Haskell found a Changewing named Slitherspit, Igor found a Scauldron named Boils, Salazar found a Monstrous Nightmare named Crazyfire, and Tad found a Nadder named Whip.

Edelweiss and Black Widow watched them for a while. Then they flew up to the top of the volcano and landed on the rim. Edelweiss dismounted and looked in the direction of Berk.

"Those are some pretty big dragons down there," Edelweiss said.

"Bigger's not always better," said Black Widow. "Daddy told me that. He told me more stories about his adventures on Dragon's Edge last night. Hiccup and Toothless were pretty amazing back in their day. They're a great team. I hope we can be as great them one day."

"Well I doubt we're cut out to be chief and alpha," said Edelweiss.

"I'm not talking about leadership," said Black Widow. "I'm talking about teamwork."

"Oh," said Edelweiss. "Well the time of dragons will draw to a close soon. There won't be much left for us to do."

"You never know," Black Widow shrugged. Edelweiss had nothing to say to that. She stepped closer to her dragon. Black Widow turned to face her and gently nuzzled Edelweiss's cheek. Edelweiss smiled at her, and patted her snout.

"We have quite a long future ahead of us," Edelweiss said. "But a bright one." Black Widow purred in agreement. Edelweiss laughed when it tickled her cheek. Black Widow stepped back and sat down on the very edge of the rim. Edelweiss sat next to her, and laid her cheek on Black Widow's warm neck. Black Widow draped her wing around her shoulders.

"So Avalon has Eider, I have Apollo," said Black Widow. "Who are you going to have?" Edelweiss considered.

"I don't know," she said. "Maybe I won't have anyone. I'm dragonborn, Draco said the humans won't accept me."

"How about a dragon then?" said Black Widow. "He said the dragons will like you just fine." Edelweiss considered.

"Married to a dragon," she said. "I do like the sound of that. But I don't know any other dragons our age."

"Draconia's full of them," said Black Widow. "You'll find one." She nibbled Edelweiss's neck. Edelweiss hugged her and kissed her nose. Suddenly they heard a dragon flying towards them. They turned to see Eider hovering in front of them.

"Sorry to interrupt your romantic moment," he said teasingly. "But Valka wants all the students and their dragons to meet on the beach."

"Thank you Eider," said Edelweiss, not realizing she was blushing. She and Black Widow got to their feet. Edelweiss mounted her dragon and followed Eider down to the beach.

They found Fishlegs, Valka, the other students, and all their dragons waiting near the Red Death Hideout. Black Widow landed next to them and Edelweiss dismount. The other students gave the two of them hard looks. Valka and Fishlegs inspected everyone's dragon. They seemed pleased. They came to Edelweiss and Black Widow last.

"Wouldn't you want a bigger dragon?" asked Fishlegs.

"Black Widow can't be replaced," Edelweiss said. "She's still young, and will get bigger." Fishlegs patted Black Widow on the head. Valka turned to the rest of the group.

"We'll be returning to Berk tomorrow morning," she said. "Today we'll teach you the basics of riding, so you can fly back to Berk." The students looked excited.

The two instructors went from student to student, instructing them on how to approach their dragons and mount them. It was a lot harder to do since the dragons were still wild. They would growl and move out of the way. Edelweiss watched for a few seconds then whispered something in Black Widow's ear. Soon Valka helped all the students onto the dragons. Fishlegs turned to Edelweiss.

"Let's see you mount your dragon," he said. Edelweiss went to mount Black Widow, but the dragonet pranced out of the way. Unlike the older dragons, she was quite happy. She and Edelweiss practically danced around each other. Then Black Widow charged at Edelweiss, who ran out of the way. Black Widow chased her, snapping at her heels. Suddenly the dragonet darted ahead of her, turned, and blocked her path. Edelweiss rammed into her, knocking her on her back, and Edelweiss landed on the dragonet's chest. They looked at each other, and blushed.

"All right, enough fooling around," snapped Fishlegs. Edelweiss jumped off her dragon's chest, and they got to their feet.

"Was that acting wild enough for you?" Black Widow asked, as Edelweiss mounted her.

"Yeah," said Edelweiss. "That was fun too."

"Wait, you told Black Widow to act like a wild dragon?" asked Fishlegs.

"I did," said Edelweiss. "You told me to fit in, so I told her to act like the other dragons."

"You're going to need to sit out of a few classes Edelweiss," said Valka. "It'll just be basic riding for a while." Edelweiss jumped off her dragon again.

"Fine," she said. Black Widow nudged her.

"Let's go to the hideout then," she whispered. She turned to leave. Edelweiss caught the glare Dogsbreath was giving her as she followed her dragon.

"Meet back here for dinner," said Fishlegs. Edelweiss nodded and ran after her dragon.

They entered the hideout. It was empty since the other dragonets were still out hunting. Black Widow lit the fire pit and the two of them climbed all over the jungle gym, and swung on the hanging ropes. They played more tag as well, all the way to the top of the skull. Edelweiss ran up the Red Death's crest and looked down at the other students. Black Widow laid beside her and rested her head on her rider's chest. Edelweiss held her head in arms and stroked her forehead. Black Widow purred and closed her eyes lazily.

"I appreciate what you said back there," Black Widow whispered. "That I couldn't be replaced."

"I meant it," said Edelweiss. "I love you too much to replace you with any other dragons, even the other dragonets."

"I feel the same way about you," said Black Widow. "I promise to keep you safe from everything, including the coming plague." Edelweiss shivered at the mention of the Black Plague. Aurora had told them all the terror it would bring.

"Do you fear the plague?" she asked.

"Not really, do you?" asked Black Widow.

"Grandmother said it will kill half the world," said Edelweiss. "In more ways then one. It my not effect me, but it will be horrible to watch."

"We better not watch it then," said Black Widow. "There are plenty of places to go that the plague won't reach. There's nothing to be afraid of." Edelweiss took several deep breaths and calmed herself.

"Where should we go?" she asked.

"Somewhere warm," said Black Widow. "With color and light, someplace where dragons have never been heard of."

"The South Pacific," said Edelweiss. "There are humans there, they've never heard of dragons." Black Widow purred.

"That sounds perfect," she said. She closed her eyes and dozed off. Edelweiss held her head and stroked her face.

Edelweiss watched the other students training to ride their dragons. Valka and Fishlegs helped them. It was quite fun to watch. None of the other students could ride very well. They kept falling off and hitting the ground. Their dragons would land near them every time. Black Widow stayed asleep, but her ears twitched at every sound much like her father's did. Edelweiss kissed her forehead.

They sat there until after lunchtime. Then Black Widow woke up and stretched. Edelweiss jumped onto her back and they flew to the tide pools. The other dragonets were there already, having returned from their hunt. Black Widow landed beside Apollo.

"How was your hunt?" Edelweiss asked.

"It was a lot of fun," said Eider. "All those years of playing Hide n' Hunt really payed off." Just then Avalon spotted something way out on the horizon.

"Guys look!" she exclaimed. They followed her gaze in time to see a tall black fin emerging from the water. It was followed by a huge spray of water and a black hump.

"It's Shark," said Apollo. "It's been a while since she's been in this area."

"Should we go say hello?" asked Black Widow. "Will she mind?"

"No she won't," said Avalon. She spread her wings and flew out towards the massive Whale Dragon. The others followed and they circled over Shark. She spotted them and lifted her back further out of the water so they could land on it.

"Hi Shark," said Avalon. Shark lifted her head out of the water and looked over her shoulder at them.

"Hello dragonets," she said. "I heard about the dragonborn child, and come to see her for myself." She lowered her head. Edelweiss blushed, but it could only be seen on her scaleless cheek.

"Do I look ugly to you?" she asked.

"No, not to me," said Shark. "I have already told the rest of the ocean dragons."

"What's it like in the ocean?" asked Edelweiss. "It must be nothing but blue water."

"You are wrong," said Shark. "The ocean is very colorful and filled with life. Perhaps I can show you someday. Maybe even take you down to the Mariana Trench, the deepest part of the ocean."

"That does sound cool," said Black Widow. "And we can see all the dragons that live in the sea."

"Yes," said Shark. "Not just dragons though, but all sorts of animals."

"So am I becoming a celebrity among dragons?" asked Edelweiss. "It feels like it."

"I think so," said Shark. "I've heard so many dragons talking about Father Draco's dragonborn child." Edelweiss heaved a sigh.

"But the human gods don't like me at all," she said.

"Join the club," said Shark. "They aren't super fond of us either." Then she cleared her throat, then changed the subject. "What do you say to me taking you for a ride around the island." Edelweiss and the dragonets exchanged a glance.

"That sounds like fun," said Avalon.

"I've never ridden a sea dragon before," said Edelweiss. "Yes please." Shark beamed.

"Hold on tight then," she said. She lowered her head back under the water. She paddled the water with her flippers and propelled herself forward with her wide tail. Edelweiss found it to be a bit of a different movement than flying on Black Widow. It was a gentle rocking movement, as opposed to the up and down movement of a flying dragon. It took some getting used to, but Edelweiss grew to like it.

Shark swam up on side of the island. Her black fin cut through the water.

"This is fun," said Apollo. "Very different to flying." Edelweiss sat down and laid on her back. She watched their Red Death Hideout go by, then the Berkians who were still learning to fly on their dragons. They all looked up as Shark swam by.

"You can let us off here Shark," said Avalon. Shark looked back at them.

"Hold on tight," she said. She then dove into the water all the way. The dragonets held on as she swam in a wide circle to line up with the shore. When she was far enough, she turned around to face the beach. Then she swam towards the shore at high speed. She she was close enough she launched out of the water and threw herself onto the beach like a killer whale. The Berkians watched in amazement. The dragonets slid off her back and onto the rocks. Shark watched the Berkians very carefully. Valka had never met the giant black sea dragon. She looked up at Shark.

"Wow, that's a huge sea dragon," said Hildaguard.

"This is Shark," said Avalon. "She's the sea dragon queen."

"Shark, this is Hiccup's mother, Valka," said Apollo. Shark looked down at Valka.

"Valka," she repeated. "Yes, I've heard of you. The Bewilderbeast kept talking about how much fun it was to have a human in his squadron. He'd bring it up every time I'd bring him more refugees." Valka looked interested in this.

"You were friends with my Bewilderbeast?" she asked.

"I was friends with all of the Bewilderbeasts," said Shark. "Including the one Toothless defeated. They were like brothers to me." A dreamy look on her face. But it vanished as quickly as it came. "I must get back into the water before I dry out. Nice to meet you all." She slowly scooted herself off the beach and back into the water. She turned around and swam back out sea. When she was deep enough, she dove into the water and vanished with a wave of her massive tail.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Later that night the dragonets joined the Berkians on their last night on Dragon Island. Edelweiss sat beside Black Widow and they leaned on each other. Avalon looked over at Fishlegs.

"Dad told me about the Dramilion dragons," she said. "He told me about your encounter with them."

"What did he tell you?" Fishlegs asked.

"He said you taught them to free themselves," Avalon said. "It proves that we dragons are fast learners. It sounded really cool though."

"I wanted to make sure my ancestors hadn't driven them to extinction," said Fishlegs.

"Grandfather said no dragon truly goes extinct," said Apollo. "They just go somewhere else and don't tell anyone where they're going. He's an expert at hiding dragons from even the human gods."

"What were they like, the Darmillions?" asked Eider. And Fishlegs went off on every detail of his encounter with the Dramillions. Black Widow turned to Edelweiss.

"Can we go for some alone time?" she asked. Edelweiss smiled.

"I was hopping you'd ask that," she got to her feet, and Black Widow followed suit.

"Where are you going?" asked Valka.

"For a walk," said Edelweiss. "My feet are falling asleep."

"We'd also like some alone time," said Black Widow. The two of them left and headed up the beach.

They soon lost sight of the group, and all they heard was the ocean. Edelweiss stayed very close to her friend. They didn't say much for a while. Black Widow's eye glowed red in the darkness. They provided the only light, since it was a new moon tonight.

"This is actually really nice," said Edelweiss.

"I agree," said Black Widow. "We should do this every night, even at home."

"Good idea," said Edelweiss. She stroked Black Widow's neck. The dragon purred at her touch. "I really like this." They stopped walking for a moment. Edelweiss stepped as close as she could to Black Widow. The dragon pulled her even closer with her black wing. Edelweiss felt her heart pick up speed, and could feel Black Widow's heart do the same, as though they were beating as one. Black Widow reached her talon up and carefully touched Edelweiss's cheek.

"Now I understand why dragons love being petted," Edelweiss said, amused. "It feels so good."

"Most wild dragons don't know what they're missing," said Black Widow. She let go of Edelweiss and turned so she was standing right in front of her. Edelweiss gently cradled Black Widow's snout in her hands. Black Widow closed her eyes lazily and smiled.

"I love you Edelweiss," she said softly. "I love you so much, as much as my mother loves my father." Edelweiss smiled and rested her face against Black Widow's snout.

"I love you too Black Widow," she said. "I love you with all my heart." She nuzzled Black Widow's face. "Until we meet another male dragon, you're the only one for me."

"I like the sound of that," Black Widow said. She leaned her head into Edelweiss's chest. Edelweiss felt her stomach flip when Black Widow's scales touched her skin. She held the dragon's snout close to her body and leaned her scaly cheek on Black Widow's forehead.

They stood there for what felt like an eternity. Then Black Widow yawned.

"I think we should head to bed," she said.

"All right," said Edelweiss. "The Berkians are leaving tomorrow, but I'm staying here."

"I'll go let the others know," said Black Widow. She stood back, spread her wings, and took off. Edelweiss waited quietly, pacing up and down the small patch of beach they were on. Black Widow returned a few minuets later.

"They're heading to bed too," she said. Edelweiss mounted her and they flew towards their room.

They landed on the balcony and went through Serenity and Chris's room, to their room. Edelweiss undressed and climbed into bed. Black Widow climbed in next to her, and covered her with her wing. Edelweiss wriggled closer to Black Widow.

"Good night Edel," Black Widow said. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," said Edelweiss. They soon fell asleep.

The next morning the two friends woke up to pouring rain. They got out of bed and looked out the window. They couldn't see much since there was so much rain on the window.

"Let's go to the hideout," Black Widow said.

"Do you want until the rain stops?" asked Edelweiss.

"No, I don't care about the rain," said Black Widow. Edelweiss got dressed and mounted her dragon. They left the room and was about to go outside.

"Where are you two going?" asked Tenor. Black Widow spun around.

"Outside," said Edelweiss. They found Tenor and Windwalker coming out of their room.

"In this weather?" asked Windwalker. "You'll get washed out to sea." Both Black Widow and Edelweiss exchanged a glance. Just then a huge wave of seawater smacked into the stormproof doors.

"I guess we're not going to the hideout," said Edelweiss.

"Not for a while," said Tenor. "The Berkians are waiting for it to stop before they leave. We're all going to the great hall."

"Is that were our friends are?" asked Black Widow.

"Everyone's down there," said Windwalker. "Come on." They all followed her through the Whispering Death tunnels and into the great hall.

All the Draconians and Berkians were gathered under the ledge throne. They looked up when Edelweiss and the nightly dragons joined them.

"Good morning," said Re.

"Hi Grandfather," said Edelweiss. She dismounted and sat beside him. "When's the storm going to be over?"

"In an hour," said Aurora. "Not long, then you can go out and play." Black Widow sat between Edelweiss and Tenor.

"Is the academy meeting tomorrow?" Edelweiss asked.

"Yes it is," said Fishlegs. "But you will be starting privet lessons with Hiccup." Edelweiss smiled to herself.

"That'll be fun," she said. "It'll get me a break from everyone staring at my scales."

"Does it bother you?" asked Aurora.

"A little," said Edelweiss. "But I'm glad Draco warned me that they would."

"Humans can be very superstitious," said Valka.

"Dragons can be superstitious also," Aurora said. "That's one of the reasons poor Tenor was ridiculed for most of his life." Edelweiss put an arm around Black Widow's shoulders.

"How was your walk last night?" asked Apollo.

"It was very nice," said Black Widow. "We might to that every night right before bed."

"Well I'm not sitting here all day," said Avalon. "I'm going to find something do to inside." She jumped to her feet.

"We'll come too," said Black Widow. She, Apollo, Eider, and Edelweiss got to their feet and followed Avalon out of the great hall.

They wandered through the castle, listening to the storm outside. They soon came to a chamber that lead outside. Rain ran over the exit like a waterfall.

"So tell us more about last night," said Eider to Edelweiss. "What did you talk about?"

"How much we love each other," said Black Widow. "I want to be with Edelweiss until she finds a mate, and our team evens out."

"So, we should find another human," said Apollo.

"No," said all the dragonets at once.

"I like being the only human in the group," said Edel. "And I want to marry a dragon."

"Yeah I don't want two humans in this group either," said Avalon. "They can be very hard to control."

"So what else happened last night?" Eider asked Black Widow, eagerly. "Did you kiss?" His amber eyes went wide.

"And what if we did?" asked Black Widow, glaring at him. "What's it to you?"

"That would be awesome," said Eider.

"No we didn't," said Edelweiss. "But that's not a bad idea."

"You should totally do it next time," said Eider. "We've never had a same gender relationship."

"I'm pretty sure humans have those," said Apollo. "It's a little too wired for me."

"Besides, it's only a temporary relationship," said Black Widow. "Until we find another male dragon."

"Or another female for Apollo," said Eider.

"Hey! I like Apollo," said Black Widow. Apollo blushed and Black Widow smiled at him.

"What are your thoughts Avalon?" asked Edelweiss. Avalon sat on her haunches.

"I refuse to have anymore humans in this group," she said. "This type of relationship with same gender is wired for me too, unnatural even. But I won't judge. If you decide you want Edelweiss as your mate, Black Widow, I will give you my blessing. But we do need to find one more dragon regardless. I'd like to keep things even among us."

"How about Toothless?" asked Apollo. "He has no other Night Furies, we could add him to the group."

"He's kind of old for me though," said Edelweiss. "I prefer someone our age."

"Grandfather has things in mind for him anyway," said Avalon. "He told me himself."

"Maybe Toothless will have his own dragonet someday," said Eider.

"Perhaps," said Avalon. "And maybe Grandfather will bring us one more dragon himself." Eider looked back at Black Widow and Edelweiss.

"Well, you two being mates isn't wired to me at all," he said, happily. "Do you plan to do have the human mating ritual, or the dragon one?" Black Widow and Edelweiss decided to humor him.

"I want to do the dragon way," Edel said. "I don't want to do everything my mother did."

"You should kiss her now," Eider said to Black Widow, excitedly.

"Seriously Eider?" Black Widow said, annoyed. "You're getting a little over excited. I will kiss her, but not right now." Eider calmed himself down.

"I do think we should keep our relationship from the humans, and the adults," said Edelweiss. "At least until we find our sixth member."

"Agreed," said Black Widow. The other dragonets agreed as well. Avalon looked outside, it was still raining.

"Let's play Hide 'n Hunt," she said. "Until the rain stops."

"Okay," said Eider. "But I want to see you kiss her at least once Black Widow, I get so excited about seeing things I've never seen before." Black Widow and Edelweiss exchanged a glance.

"All right Eider," said Black Widow. "Just not today." And the matter was dropped.

They played Hide 'n Hunt throughout the castle until the ran finally stopped. They finished their game and headed back to the great hall. The Berkians were just making ready to leave.

"Hey will you guys fly them back to their island?" Aurora asked.

"I think they know the way Mother," said Avalon.

"Just incase they meet wild dragons," said Re "They're all out at sea."

"All right," said Avalon. The dragonets joined the Berkians outside. The sea was calm now and the sky was clearing. The Berkians mounted their dragons and Edelweiss mounted Black Widow. They took off and headed for Berk.

They soon landed in the plaza, and all the campers went home. The dragonets then turned around and headed back to Dragon Island. They sang songs the whole way back. They flew to their hideout and landed in front of it. They opened the jaws and went inside. Luckily it remained undamaged after the storm. They played around the jungle gym and chased each other. It took up the whole day, and Black Widow's relationship with Edelweiss wasn't brought up again. But it was still on everyone's mind.

High on the cliffs above the hideout, a pack of Sentinel Dragons listened to the dragonets play. Draco had used his power to guide them from Vanahiem to Dragon Island so they could pick Edelweiss up.

"I hear the Dragonborn child," said the Elder Sentinel.

"We should grab her now," said one of the other Sentinels. "The Master Dragon is waiting."

"No, not now," said the Elder. "I don't want to alarm her friends. We'll wait until she's alone. The Master Dragon said they would be an opportunity." The Sentinels fell silent.

The dragonets played in their hideout until the sun began to set. They gathered on top of the skull to cool off and talk.

"What a fun day," said Avalon.

"It's almost time for our alone time again," said Black Widow. Eider opened his mouth but shut it again. "Yes I might kiss her tonight Eider. But you won't see it." Eider said nothing.

"Why don't you go now?" asked Apollo. "You're get a few more minuets."

"You sure?" Edelweiss asked.

"I can tell you want to," said Apollo. "I know how to be patient." Black Widow got to her feet and Edelweiss mounted her. They took off and headed to a quieter part of the beach, there was not a soul in sight. Black Widow landed and Edelweiss dismounted. They turned to face each other.

"We should be careful with this relationship," Black Widow said. "Dragons don't do this type of thing. Folks will object."

"I don't care about them," said Edelweiss. "Do you even like Apollo?" Black Widow sighed.

"Not in that way," she said. "He's very sweet, but I have no strong feelings for him. That may change though." Edelweiss looked Black Widow

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"Eider really wants me to kiss you, like your parents do."

"You think you'll do it, just for him?" asked Edelweiss. Black Widow considered.

"In a little bit," she said. "I want to keep talking more, work my nerves up to it." Edelweiss nodded.

"You ready to train with Hiccup tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah I am," said Black Widow. "I'm sure glad we don't have to deal with those other trainees."

"It should be fun, and no one will be staring at my scales," said Edelweiss. "I hope that witch doesn't do anything to me."

"I won't let her get near you," said Black Widow. "Maybe the others can come too, for extra security."

"No, let's wait and see," said Edelweiss. "We'll just be on guard." Black Widow nodded. She sat on her haunches and looked Edelweiss in the face. Edelweiss could tell she was nervous.

"You don't have to kiss me if you don't want too," she said. "We are a bit too young anyway."

"That's true," said Black Widow. "So, I will do it once then wait a few years, until you're at least 13 years old." Edelweiss held her snout in her hands and gave her a quick kiss on the mouth. Black Widow exhaled.

"Let's get to bed," said Edelweiss. Black Widow rested her muzzle against her forehead and stayed there for a moment. Then Edelweiss mounted her and they flew off to their room and to bed.

The next day the two of them suited up for the training with Hiccup. Edelweiss strapped on her sword, bow, and quiver of arrows. Then saddled up Black Widow. She mounted up and headed for Berk. They sang in their usual fashion and passed all the wild dragons out fishing. Little did they know that the Sentinel Dragons were following them from a distance, still guided by Draco's power.

Edelweiss and Black Widow arrived at Berk and landed in the plaza and dismounted. Hiccup and Toothless came out of the great hall.

"Hello Edelweiss," said Hiccup.

"Hi Hiccup," said Edelweiss. "Hi Toothless." But then she clapped a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, I forgot, no talking to dragons."

"I'm not as bothered by that as everyone else is," Hiccup said. "If you want to talk to dragons, I won't stop you."

"It's good to see you two," Toothless said. Edelweiss scratched him behind his ears.

"Let's get started," Hiccup said. "You won't need the sword this time, or the bow and arrows." Edelweiss took the items off and set them down near the blacksmith. Hiccup mounted Toothless and Edelweiss mounted Black Widow. They took off and flew over the forest. Soon Hiccup pulled Toothless to a stop over the trees. Edelweiss pulled Black Widow along side them.

"I want to see how well you two maneuver through trees," Hiccup said. "Me and my riders did this exercise several years ago."

"Is that when you found the Typhoomerang?" asked Edelweiss.

"Yes," said Hiccup. "Back in the good old days. Anyways, Toothless and I will go first and you two try to keep. Don't blast any trees, I don't want the forest going up in flames." With that he clicked the stirrup and Toothless dove into the trees. Edelweiss steered Black Widow after them.

At first they did okay. Black Widow wove through the trees, following the red tail fin in front of her. But then the trees got denser and Black Widow had to really weave. She pulled parallel with Toothless. Suddenly they were heading for a large tree with low branches. Toothless managed to go around it, but Black Widow took a wrong turn and smacked into a fat branch. Winded they fell and hit the ground hard. Edelweiss landed on her back. Her tough skin prevented any bruises, but it still hurt. Black Widow got to her feet, and shook herself.

"You okay?" she asked her friend.

"I'm fine," Edelweiss said. "Just winded." Black Widow helped her up and they looked around.

"I guess this isn't like flying through sea stacks," said Edelweiss.

"Trees have branches, sea stacks don't," said Black Widow. "Let's get back up before Hiccup comes looking for us." Edelweiss mounted her. Black Widow climbed up the tree like her spider, to a high branch. They took off and Black Widow used her sonar to find Hiccup. Another sonar signal came right back at them. Black Widow followed it and they soon found Hiccup and Toothless in a clearing near the Cove.

"We crashed," said Edelweiss, blushing in shame.

"It's perfectly natural in training," said Hiccup. "Maneuvering through trees is very tricky, especially at high speed. If you need to slow down at times, that's fine. We'll try again on the return trip. I'll give you pointers this time." They took off back through the trees. Edelweiss steered Black Widow after them.

They went at a slower pace. Hiccup gave her instruction, while expertly dodging the trees. Things went smoother on the return trip. Edelweiss found Hiccup to be a much nicer teacher than Fishlegs. Black Widow kept up with Toothless easily and they got along very well too.

"Did your father teach you to communicate using sonar?" Toothless asked.

"No, he planned to though," said Black Widow. "He just showed me how to find things with sonar."

"I'll show you how to do it sometime, if you want to," said Toothless.

"All right, that would be fun," said Black Widow. She did a fancy corkscrew to avoid a branch.

They soon came out of the trees and the village was in sight. They flew back and landed in front of Hiccup's house.

"That was very good Edel," said Hiccup. "Tomorrow we'll try it a little faster."

"Toothless wants to teach Black Widow how to communicate with sonar," said Edelweiss.

"All in good time," said Hiccup. "You're dismissed for the day."

"Thank you Hiccup, Toothless," said Edelweiss. She hugged them both, then mounted Black Widow. They took off and flew high over the village.

"Lets go swimming in the Cove before heading back," Black Widow suggested. "Just the two of us."

"Okay," said Edelweiss. She steered Black Widow back they way they'd come.

They landed at the Cove next to the pavilion of tree roots. Edelweiss dismounted and removed Black Widow's saddle and reins. Then she removed her own boots and jacket. Then the two friends ran into the lake. Edelweiss had greatly improved at swimming over the years. She could keep up with Black Widow and stay underwater for just as long. They explored the bottom of the lake, but didn't find much, just fish. Black Widow caught a few and ate them.

They played in the water for a good hour and a half. Then they crawled onto the rocks and sat there for a while.

"That was so fun," said Black Widow.

"Yeah, it kind of wired not having the others here," said Edelweiss. "But that's not much of a problem." She leaned on Black Widow's shoulder.

"I agree," said Black Widow. She put her head in her rider's lap. Edelweiss stroked her face. "I like being here with you, without the others for a while."

"Maybe we can spend the night here," said Edelweiss. "I'll send a Hermes Dragon to our parents." Black Widow considered.

"As long as we're careful," she said. "This place is packed with dragons that are bigger and meaner then us." Edelweiss called a Hermes Dragon and soon one landed on Black Widow's back.

"Will you please fly to Dragon Island and let our family know we want to spend the night here?" Black Widow asked nicely.

"Certainly," said the Hermes Dragon. He spread his wings and took off.

"Now we wait," said Black Widow. She yawned and curled around Edelweiss.

A few minuets later the Hermes Dragon returned and landed in front of them.

"His majesty says you may stay only one night," he said.

"Thank you, you're dismissed," said Edelweiss. The Hermes Dragon flew away. Black Widow and Edelweiss got down from the rocks and over to the pavilion. They settled down between the roots and snuggled close to each other. The sun began to set and the stars were appearing.

"Hiccup and Toothless must have some great memories of this Cove," said Edelweiss.

"Indeed," said Black Widow. She yawned. "I feels as sacred as Vanahiem itself." She turned her head around and licked Edelweiss's face. Edelweiss smiled and kissed her cheek. It felt very cozy in the pavilion, under the stars. Draco's Stars watched over the two of them, and made them feel safe. They fell asleep in the soft grass.

Edelweiss woke up several hours later, feeling thirsty. She got up, being careful to not wake Black Widow. She went over to the lake with her canteen. She bent down to fill it with water. Suddenly she heard strong beating wings fly into the Cove. Edelweiss was surrounded by five enormous statue-like dragons, with foggy eyes. They circled her, sniffing the air.

"Alone at last," said the biggest one.

"Who are you?" Edelweiss asked him.

"We are the Sentinels of Vanahiem, I am the Elder Sentinel" said the big dragon. "The Master Dragon sent us to bring you to him."

"Sentinels?" said Edelweiss. "I thought you never left Vanahiem."

"We're on a special assignment," said the Elder. "The Master Dragon wishes to see you, alone, away from the humans. We must go now."

"What about Black Widow?" Edelweiss asked. "I can't just leave her here, she'll freak when she finds me gone."

"You don't need to worry about her," said the Elder Sentinel. "The Master Dragon has it all under control. Come." He lowered himself to the floor. One of the other Sentinels boosted Edelweiss onto the Elder's back. The Sentinels then spread their wings and took off. Edelweiss held onto the Elder's horns. She looked over her shoulder at her vanishing friend. But soon she was long gone.

"Where are we going?" Edelweiss asked.

"Don't be afraid Dragonborn," said the Elder. "You're perfectly safe, you'll be back before Black Widow wakes up." The Sentinels picked up speed and left Berk far behind.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Edelweiss hung on with trembling fingers as the Sentinels carried her far from Berk and Dragon Island. The sky stayed black. Edelweiss was very scared, and was very worried about Black Widow.

"What does Draco want me for?" she asked.

"We're not sure," said the Elder. "But we heard other people talking to him." Edelweiss looked around at the Sentinels.

"So, you guys really are blind," she said, a touch of sadness in her voice.

"Yes we are," said the Elder. "We rely on our other senses to get around."

"How did you find me then?" Edelweiss asked.

"The Master Dragon guided us with his power," said the Elder. "Led us right to you." He felt Edelweiss trembling. "We're almost there Dragonborn, don't be afraid." Edelweiss took a deep breath and controlled her trembling fingers.

Soon a large island came into view, surrounded by sea stacks. The Sentinels headed for the center of it, where Edel could see a flickering light. They landed in a clearing near a tall fruit tree. Next to the tree was a golden chariot that was glowing as bright as a bonfire. Draco was hitched to it with a golden harness. There were two people that Edelweiss recognized from her nightmares. The woman with the sun crown, and the man with the hammer and red cape. They were looking very hard at Edelweiss.

"The Dragonborn child as you promised, Master," said the Elder Sentinel.

"Thank you Sentinels," said Draco. "You are dismissed." Edelweiss jumped down from the Elder's back and the Sentinels flew away. Edelweiss looked at Draco.

"Am I in trouble sir?" she asked.

"Yes," said Draco. "But, not with me. Sol here has a solution to Odin's problem with you being Dragonborn." He gestured to the woman. "Odin want to make sure you swear to it."

"Do I have to give up my scales?" asked Edelweiss.

"No, but you will have to hide them," said the woman, Sol. "Come on, we need to get going if we want to make it before your friend wakes up." Edelweiss clutched her stomach.

"I feel sick," she said. Draco reach over and plucked a fruit off the tree. He handed it to Edelweiss.

"Eat this it will help," he said. "But eat it on the way." Edelweiss took the fruit. She timidly climbed onto the chariot and sat on the floor. Sol took the reins in her hands and snapped them. Draco spread his wings and took off. He pulled the chariot high into the stars. Edelweiss got to her feet and leaned against the rail of the chariot, and watched the Earth vanish. She began munching the fruit. It was very comforting. It was the size and shape of a peach, but tasted like a strawberry. It kept her calm.

The chariot flew though the stars, heading for a light in the distance. Edelweiss was aware of the other two people staring at her. She glanced at them from the corner of her eye.

"You don't even know who we are do you?" Sol asked.

"You're the people from my nightmares," said Edelweiss. "You are the human gods."

"Yes," said Sol. "But do you know which gods we are?" Edelweiss considered.

"Draco called you Sol," she said. "And Sol means sun. So you must be the goddess of the sun." Then she turned to the red caped man. "And you must be Thor, you have a big hammer." The two gods exchanged a glance.

"You're smart for a girl your age," said Sol. "I asked Chris and Hiccup that question, they couldn't answer it without more clues."

"My father isn't stupid," Edelweiss said angrily. "And neither is Hiccup. They and my mother taught me everything I know."

"They taught you well then," said Thor. Edelweiss leaned on the side of the chariot. Just then a light appeared in front of Draco. He thrust his wings back and shot into it. Edelweiss looked ahead to see a walled city, that seemed to be hovering in mid air. Towering over the city was a golden palace that looked very intimidating. Edelweiss took a deep breath.

"Is that where Mr. Odin lives?" she asked.

"Yes," said Sol. "Now, Draco can't come in with us. So you'll have you stay right by us at all times."

"Draco can't come?" Edelweiss repeated.

"No, Odin doesn't want him interfering," said Sol.

"What does Mr Odin want?" asked Edelweiss.

"He wants you to hide your scales," said Draco. "At least in the human world. Sol can give you that ability, Odin wants to hear you swear to use it."

"But the vikings of Berk already know I have scales," said Edelweiss. "What will I say to them? And what about my other abilities?"

"You'll have to hide your other abilities too," said Draco. "And you'll have to ask Odin about Berk."

"I don't want to hide my scales," said Edelweiss. "I like my scales."

"Well it's either hide your scales, or let Odin destroy you," Thor snapped.

"You'll still be half dragon," said Sol. "But your scales will have to hide while your with humans." Edelweiss ran a hand over her scales.

"Okay," she said. The chariot headed for the main gate. Draco landed in front of it and the chariot came to a stop. Edelweiss looked up at the huge gates and the palace behind them. She followed Thor and Sol out of the chariot. They went through the gates. Edelweiss turned back to Draco. She ran up to him and hugged his leg. Draco hugged her back.

"It's okay Edel," he said softly. "You'll be safe, and I'll be watching you." He let out a warm breath over her. "You need to go." Edelweiss let go and ran after Sol and Thor. Draco watched them until they vanished into the palace. He reached into a pouch on his harness and pulled out a crystal bowel and a bottle of water from his ocean. He poured the water into the bowel and put the bottle away. He looked into the bowel and it showed him what was happening inside the palace.

Edelweiss was lead through the enormous palace, she refused to look up. She could feel Draco's eyes on her, and she felt safe. She hurried to keep up as the three of them approached a colossal throne room.

"So, Mr. Thor, I have a question for you," she said. Thor sniffed.

"What is your question?" he asked.

"Hiccup once told me and my friends about a time when your lighting tried to take out Toothless," said Edelweiss. "I was wondering why you were so mad at Toothless?" Thor rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't mad at Toothless," he said. "He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. My lightning is attracted to metal and he always has metal on him."

"Oh," said Edelweiss. "Okay." She fell back as they entered the throne room. She looked a head to see a big scary looking man sitting on a golden throne, on a golden platform, in a golden throne room. They came to a stop right in front of the man who had an eye patch on one eye. Sol pushed Edelweiss closer to the man, which she suspected was Odin. He glared down at Edelweiss, and she glared right back, holding herself as tall as she could.

"Like gold much Mr. Odin?" she asked, keeping her voice strong.

"Here's the abomination," said Thor.

"Let's get this over with Mr Odin," Edelweiss said, annoyed. Odin sighed.

"Sol will give you the ability to hide your scales," he said. "And I want you to swear that you'll use it, every time you're in the human world. If you don't, I'll destroy you."

"May I have one request Mr. Odin?" Edelweiss asked. "Just one?" Odin increased his glare, but so did Edelweiss.

"What is your request?" Odin asked bitterly.

"I will hide my scales, but I don't want to hide them from the people of Berk," Edelweiss said. "It's the only dragon and human community in the world." Odin heaved a huge sigh. "I mean they already know I have scales, but they're the only humans who know besides my parents." Odin considered. "You can destroy me if you want to, I'm not afraid. But Draco will just make more creatures like me, you can't stop him forever." Odin narrowed his eyes, and Edelweiss followed suit.

"She's got a point Odin," said Sol. "Draco doesn't give up."

"Very well," said Odin, still bitter. "The age of dragons will be over soon anyway. I'll except the request."

"Thank you," said Edelweiss. "Then I swear to hide my scales when I'm in the presence of humans and not dragons." Odin softened his glare. Edelweiss turned to Sol. "Will this hurt?"

"Not really," said Sol. "It will only take a moment." Edelweiss held still. Sol ran her fingers down Edelweiss's scaly cheek, her neck, then her arms. Slowly the scales melted into her skin, and her eyes turned back into human eyes. Sol let go, and stood back. Edelweiss looked at her scaless skin sadly.

"You just have to will them back in your mind," Sol said. Edelweiss closed her eyes and relaxed. When she opened her eyes the scales were back. She made them fade in and out a few more times, before leaving them out on her skin. She looked around at the three gods around her.

"Can I go back to Black Widow now?" she asked.

"Yes," said Sol. "I'll walk you out." She lead the way back out of the room. Edelweiss followed her. They didn't say anything as they headed back towards the chariot.

"Do you think my dad can survive the tournament?" Edelweiss asked.

"Yes, with a little coaching," said Sol. "He and Hiccup have a good chance."

"I wish I could fight for him," said Edelweiss. "Since I have dragon power."

"I admire your bravery, and your loyalty," said Sol. "But you are far too young, and I can't make replacements." At that moment they reached the chariot and Draco. The Dragon God was beaming.

"Well done Edel," he said. "You did so well in there."

"I would like to go home to Black Widow," said Edelweiss.

"I'm sure you do," said Draco. He untied himself from the chariot and boosted Edelweiss onto his back. Then he turned to Sol.

"You've kept your promise," he said. "Now I'll keep mine. I just need to know the rules."

"You drop her off, then come back and we'll talk," said Sol. Draco nodded, then spread his wings and took off.

"How you doing?" Draco asked.

"Better now that I'm getting away from that place," said Edelweiss. "And with all my scales."

"Don't worry," Draco said. "Soon the Vikings will be converted to christianity, and these guys will loose their power. And that will be after the age of dragons is over. You will only have to hide your scales a couple times. Anyway, you should get some sleep, we've kept you up all night." Edelweiss laid her head down on his neck and closed her eyes. The beating of Draco's wings lulled her to sleep.

When she woke up again, she was back in the Cove laying next to Black Widow as though nothing had happened. The sun was coming up and she could hear Terrible Terrors making noise in the trees. Edelweiss sat up and stretched. Black Widow opened her eyes.

"Good morning," she said, yawning. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah I did," said Edelweiss. "Very lovely."

"We should get to the village, we don't want to be late for training," said Black Widow. They got to their feet and Edelweiss put Black Widow's saddle back on. She mounted her dragon and they took off towards the village.

They landed in the village. Edelweiss spotted Hiccup in the forge working on his Inferno sword. Toothless was at the feeding station eating breakfast. Edelweiss dismounted and they went to the feeding station as well. Edelweiss couldn't eat fish whole like the dragons could, but she could eat it raw. She picked out a large mackerel and munched on it, skin and all. Black Widow stood next to Toothless and also ate the fish.

"How was your guys' night?" Toothless asked.

"Very relaxing," said Edelweiss. "I'm ready for training.".

"Me too," said Black Widow, flexing her wings.

"Eat up then," said Toothless. "It'll be a long day." Edelweiss and the two dragons finished their fish until Hiccup joined them, putting Inferno into its holster.

"So that sword really retracts?" Edelweiss asked.

"Yes it does," said Hiccup. "Are you ready?" Edelweiss finished her last bite of fish, then mounted Black Widow.

"Are we flying through trees again?" she asked.

"Yes, but not right now," said Hiccup. "Meet us up at Gothi's house. I want to set something up." Both Black Widow and Edelweiss exchanged a nervous glance. But Black Widow spread her wings and took off.

They flew up to the witch's house way a the top of the island. They landed on the porch. Gothi was nowhere to be seen, but they kept their eyes on the front door. A large cauldron sat next to the door, empty for the moment. Black Widow walked over to the cauldron and they both looked inside it. Black Widow sniffed, then snorted in disgust.

"Yuck, I wonder what the witch cooks in there," said Edelweiss.

"Probably just her remedies," said Black Widow. "I don't think we have anything to worry about. Everyone knows witches can be stopped by fire." Edelweiss let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Suddenly they heard a loud thud behind them. They both screamed and spun around, taking a fighting stance. But it was only Hiccup and Toothless.

"Oh, it's just you guys," said Edelweiss, relaxing.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Hiccup asked.

"We thought it was Gothi," said Edelweiss. "She's not too fond of my scales."

"That's kind of what you get for calling her a witch," said Toothless. "Yes she makes potions in a cauldron, but she's not evil. If you don't want her to be disrespectful towards you, then don't be disrespectful to her." Black Widow and Edelweiss looked at each other shamefully.

"You guys don't have to be afraid of Gothi," said Hiccup. "She can't hurt you." Edelweiss took a deep breath and calmed down.

"So, why are we up here?" Black Widow asked. Hiccup turned Toothless around to face the sky again. Black Widow came up beside him.

"You see that red flag down there?" Hiccup said, pointing to a flag pole in the middle of the plaza with a large red flag attached to it. "I want you to dive down there as fast as you can and grab it, then come back up here." Black Widow and Edelweiss looked down at the waving flag. "Don't worry about crashing, it's natural."

"It still hurts though," Edelweiss pointed out. She clicked the reins and Black Widow took off. They then went into a dive, heading straight for the flag. Black Widow kept it squarely in her sight. Edelweiss kept her body as low as it could be. The wind howled passed them. Black Widow flexed her claws. Suddenly Fishlegs and Meatlug came out in front of them, followed by the rest of the Academy. Black Widow was going too fast to stop so she turned sharpish. But they didn't turn enough and Black Widow clipped her wing on Meatlug's head. They spun out of control and crashed into a nearby house. Edelweiss flew out of the saddle and hit the ground near the house. Black Widow had crashed onto the roof, then she too fell to the ground. She lay there without moving. Edelweiss sat up and shook her hands and feet. Nothing was broken, but her whole body hurt from hitting the ground. She slowly got to her feet and looked over at her dragon. Black Widow had been knocked unconscious, and her right wing was clearly broken.

"Black Widow?" she said softly. "Are you okay?" All she got was a painful moan. Hiccup, who had seen the commotion, flew down followed by Fishlegs.

"Are you guys okay?" Hiccup asked.

"I am," said Edelweiss, wiping away tears. "But Black Widow won't wake up, and she broke her wing." She sniffed and hugged Black Widow's head.

"I'm so sorry Edelweiss," said Fishlegs. Edelweiss tried desperately to wake up Black Widow, but without any luck. She buried her face in Black Widow's neck, and sobbed.

"Please wake up Black Widow," she wailed.

"I'll go get Gobber," said Fishlegs. He hurried off and Edelweiss looked worried.

"Gobber?" she said. "Should I be worried?"

"No," said Hiccup. "Gobber has done this a hundred times. He'll get Black Widow in a wing sling until we can get you mother over here." At that moment Fishlegs came back with Gobber.

"That must have been a spectacular crash," Gobber said cheerfully.

"Black Widow broke her wing," said Edelweiss, pointing.

"Not to worry lass," said Gobber. "I'll get her patched up before you can start crying again." Edelweiss felt a gently muzzle on her shoulder. She turned to see Toothless smiling at her.

"Let's go back to Hiccup's house," he said. "Until your family comes for you."

"What about Black Widow?" Edelweiss asked with a sniff.

"It's better if you don't watch," said Toothless. "Trust me." He boosted Edelweiss to her feet. She let him lead her away towards the big house on the hill. Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Gobber got right to work.

Inside the house Edelweiss sat in a chair next to the fire. Astrid was there sharpening her ax. She looked up curiously when Edelweiss and Toothless came in.

"What happened?" asked Astrid. "Did you crash?" Edelweiss explained what happened in between sobs. Toothless sat beside her and licked her tears away.

"Oh, I'm sure Black Widow will just fine," said Astrid, sympathetically. "Gobber, Hiccup, and Fishlegs all have experience in broken wings." Edelweiss took a deep breath and scratched Toothless gratefully behind the ears.

"I guess she won't be able to fly for a while," she said. "I'll have to ask one of the other dragonets." She took another deep breath.

"Were you hurt?" asked Astrid.

"No," said Edelweiss. "But I am pretty tired from hitting the ground." Toothless let her lean on him. She yawned.

"I can have Stormfly fly you home," Astrid suggested.

"I don't want to leave Black Widow here," said Edelweiss. "I'll stay here and recuperate."

"You sure?" asked Astrid.

"Would you want to leave Stormfly if she had broken a wing?" Edelweiss asked.

"I suppose," said Astrid.

"I'll hike up to my mother's old hospital," said Edelweiss. "And take a nap there." She slowly got to her feet. But then she heard Black Widow cry out in pain, and it carried into the house. Edelweiss froze in terror.

"They're hurting her!" she wailed. She ran outside before Toothless could stop her. She ran down the hill towards the forge. Black Widow cried out again. Edelweiss found Meatlug and Grump outside. Meatlug saw Edelweiss running up and stopped her.

"Whoa not so fast," said Meatlug.

"What's happening to her?" Edelweiss sobbed. "No dragon ever screams in pain when my mother takes care of them."

"Yeah Gobber doesn't really have your mother's delicate touch," said Meatlug. "But Black Widow will be just fine." Toothless caught up with them.

"What happened?" he asked.

"They're putting Black Widow's wing in a splint," said Meatlug. "And it hurts whenever they touch it."

"Yeah that does hurt," said Toothless. At that moment the other Draconians landed in the plaza, having been alerted to what had happened by Cloudjumper. Edelweiss let out a sigh of relief. She ran over to her family, still in tears.

"You okay Edel?" Serenity asked.

"I'm okay Mama," said Edelweiss. "But Black Widow broke her wing." Hiccup came out, looking a bit frustrated.

"Having any luck?" Aurora asked.

"Black Widow just won't stay still," Hiccup said. "We could really use your help Serenity." Serenity got her medical bag off of her saddle and followed Hiccup into the forge. Edelweiss went over to her other friends.

"Did you guys have a nice night?" asked Avalon.

"Yeah, we slept in the Cove," said Edelweiss. "It was very nice. Black Widow won't be able to fly for a while. So I wonder if I can ask one of you guys to train with me."

"Oh, sure," said Avalon. The other two nodded in agreement. "And the rest of us will keep Black Widow company."

"I think I'll ride Apollo, I haven't ridden him in a long time," said Edelweiss. Apollo blushed and smiled.

"What where you doing when you crashed?" he asked.

"Hiccup wanted us to dive from Gothi's house and grab that flag," said Edelweiss. She pointed to the flag in the middle of plaza. Apollo looked at it all.

"I can do that," he said. "I might not be as fast as Black Widow, but have eyes that are sharper than a hawk's." He took off and flew up to Gothi's house. They all watched him land on the roof of the house. He then turned around and took off in a dive. He sped towards them like a falcon. Luckily he didn't crash and made all the way down. He grabbed the flag in his talons and flapped a way. He circled around then landed beside the others.

"Impressive," said Edelweiss. "You think you can do it with me on your back?"

"Sure," said Apollo.

"What did you guys do yesterday?" Edelweiss asked.

"Hung out at the tide pools," said Avalon. "I must say the group feels a bit small without you two."

"Sorry," said Edelweiss.

"That's okay," said Eider. "It's not a huge issue." Edelweiss smiled and hugged her friends.

"I recon you two will spend a lot of time alone in the future," said Apollo.

"Doesn't mean I love you guys any less," said Edelweiss. She looked in the direction of the forge. "She's been very quiet for a while."

"It must have been a pretty bad break," said Avalon. "Come on we can watch from the roof." Edelweiss jumped on Apollo's back and they all flew onto the roof of the forge. Avalon found a hole in the roof where they could watch the healers working on Black Widow. She was strapped to a table and muzzled. But she was more relaxed now. She spotted her friends and smiled.

"Are you okay Black Widow?" asked Avalon.

"Not really," said Black Widow. "I broke several bones in my wing and ripped a few muscles. It hurts."

"I'm so sorry Black Widow," said Edelweiss.

"It's okay," said Black Widow. "At least it didn't rip off."

"When can she fly again?" Apollo asked Serenity.

"It'll be a month, maybe more," said Serenity. Gobber looked up at the dragonets.

"Will you get off my roof?" he snapped. All the dragonets gave him an offended look.

"We're almost done," said Serenity, more gently. "You can meet us up at my old hospital." The dragonets exchanged a glance, then got to their feet. Edelweiss mounted Apollo and they took off.

Black Widow watched them go, wishing she could follow them. Serenity had injected Speed Stinger venom into her wing so it didn't hurt anymore. But she was far from comfortable. She was still strapped to the table and couldn't move. She shifted as much as she could.

"Hang in there Black Widow," said Serenity. "I'll give you something to help you sleep."

"I can't sleep," Black Widow wined. Serenity poured a fluid into a small bowel then helped Black Widow drink it. She gagged but forced it down, and washed the taste away with water. The medicine made her groggy.

"By the time you wake up, you'll be done," said Serenity. Black Widow felt her body relax and her eyelids grew heavy.

"Where's Mama?" she asked sleepily.

"She'll be there when you wake up," Serenity said. "Just relax." Black Widow let her eyes close and she fell asleep.

The next thing she knew, she felt grass under her scales and could smell dragonnip. Her wing felt heavy and bulky, and she could hardly move it. She felt around with her snout and felt warm scales.

"Mama?" she asked in a croaky voice.

"It's just me Black Widow, your mother is finding you some food," Black Widow knew the voice.

"Daddy?" she whispered. Tenor nuzzled her and she finally opened her eyes. It was night time and they were laying under the Golden Apple Tree. Re and Aurora were sleeping nearby with their dragonets. Black Widow looked at her injured wing. It was stretched out, encased in a splint, and wrapped in so many bandages that it looked more like flipper than a wing. She buried her face in her father's shoulder and burst into tears. Tenor wrapped his wing carefully around her.

"What's the matter, does it hurt?" he asked.

"It looks terrible," Black Widow sobbed. Tenor nuzzled her.

"I know," he said. "It'll be tough but you'll get through it." Black Widow snuggled close to him. "Does it hurt?" Black Widow was crying to hard to answer, but she nodded. "Okay I'll get Serenity, I'll be right back." Tenor slowly got to his feet. Black Widow adjusted as best she could. Tenor went into the house. Black Widow looked over at her friends next to their parents. Eder was sleeping by himself under the tree. Black Widow could hear Edelweiss sleeping in the tree trunk. She wiped the tears from her eyes. She felt a bit better seeing her friends nearby.

Tenor came back out with his rider. Serenity carried her bag and knelt beside Black Widow. Tenor laid back down in his place.

"How are you doing?" Serenity asked.

"Not good," said Black Widow. "I can't move my wing."

"Yes, you won't be able to move it for a while," said Serenity. "Not until the bones and muscles heal. It'll only be a few weeks."

"How many?" asked Black Widow.

"Four," said Serenity. "Three if you stay still." Black Widow sighed. Just then Windwalker landed, carrying a large boar. She put it down beside the tree.

"Hi Mama," said Black Widow sadly. Windwalker nuzzled her as Serenity put more Speed Stinger venom into her wing.

"Hi Black Widow," said Windwalker. "Are you hungry?" Black Widow laid her head down.

"No," she said. Tenor and Windwalker switched spots so Tenor could skin the boar with his fire. He then ripped off a chunk of meat and set in front of Black Widow. She turned he nose up at it.

"I'm not hungry," she said.

"You should still eat it," said Windwalker. "It'll give you the strength to get better." She scooted the meat closer. Black Widow looked at it. Eventually she ate it and it did help her feel better. Tenor ripped off more meat and gave it to her. She ate it quietly.

Tenor kept handing her bits of meat and she ate them. The sun was soon starting to come up. Tenor lit a fire and Serenity put a pot of water on to boil for porridge. As the sun came up the others woke up. Edelweiss came out of the tree. She pulled her saddle off it's rack. Black Widow finally stopped crying and ate the rest of her breakfast. Her parents ate as well.

"What are you guys going to do today?" Black Widow asked her friends.

"I have to go train with Hiccup," said Edelweiss. She put her saddle on Apollo's back.

"I have no plans," said Avalon.

"Nor do I," said Eider. "We can stay until Edel and Apollo come back." Black Widow smiled.

After breakfast Edelweiss mounted Apollo with her sword, bow, and arrows. She said good bye to her family and took off. They landed outside the forge, next to Toothless. Edelweiss dismounted. She gave Toothless a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"How's Black Widow this morning?" he asked.

"She's very unhappy," said Edelweiss. "But she's eating."

"Well that's something," said Toothless. "She had a pretty bad crash."

"Worse than yours?" Edelweiss asked. Toothless sighed.

"Probably," he said. "Mine wasn't as painful." He looked down at his red tail fin. Just then Hiccup wrapped up whatever he was working on and came out.

"You riding Apollo today?" he asked.

"I'll be riding him for a few days," said Edelweiss. "Until Black Widow is fully healed."

"It won't be for a while," Hiccup said.

"I know," said Edelweiss. "But I want to get back in the saddle, and Apollo can do most of the stuff Black Widow can."

"Well, then you can head up to Gothi's house while I set up the flag," said Hiccup. Edelweiss got back on Apollo's back and took off.

They flew high up to Gothi's house. She was outside sweeping her front step. She looked up when Apollo landed.

"Hiccup told us to come up here," he said. Every muscle in his body tensed. Gothi nodded and went back to sweeping.

"Toothless confirmed that Gothi is not a witch," Edelweiss said. "And dragons never lie, so it must be true."

"Very well," said Apollo. "But this place still gives me the creeps." Toothless landed beside them.

"Pardon this intrusion Gothi," said Hiccup. "We need someplace high." Gothi nodded again. Apollo turned and faced the open sky.

"Do what you did yesterday," said Edelweiss. Apollo snorted and took off. He went into a dive with his eyes on the flag. Edelweiss kept her eye out of any dragons that might cut across them. Luckily none did. Apollo swooped over the plaza and grabbed the flag. He held it tightly and flew back up to the house. He handed the flag to Hiccup.

"Good job," Hiccup said. Edelweiss patted Apollo on the neck, and Apollo gave a happy bark.

They moved on to harder exercises. Everyday they did something new. Apollo tried his hardest and at first they were tough. But with Hiccup's guidance and good teamwork they mastered it all. Black Widow improved during that time. Her parents and her friends stayed to keep her company.

When Black Widow's wing was healed enough to be put into a sling Edelweiss and Apollo had mastered all of Hiccup's workouts. They had practiced with the other dragonets in their free time. Black Widow watched them from the hospital. The adult dragons were making plans to head home to Draconia as soon as Edelweiss was done at the Academy and Black Widow could fly again. They were anxious to get their Dragonborn child home before something really bad happened.

Apollo and Edelweiss landed in the plaza for their next exercise. They waited there until Hiccup was done chiefing. Edelweiss dismounted and sat on a bench.

"Are you looking forward to heading home?" asked Apollo. Edelweiss stroked his snout.

"Yeah I am," she said. "Maybe next time we come here we can go to Dragon's Edge or explore the ocean with Shark."

"You think our parents will let us go there alone?" Apollo asked.

"Maybe," said Edelweiss. "And maybe Grandmother will let us take the Dragon Eye too."

"I don't think we'll need the Dragon Eye," said Apollo. "If we have questions about a dragon we'll just asked them like civilized folk."

"Good idea," said Edelweiss. "Grandmother says too dangerous to bring the Dragon Eyes out of the castle anyway." Just then Fishlegs and the rest of the Academy came through the plaza with their dragons. Then Astrid landed Stormfly in the plaza.

"Hello Edelweiss," said Astrid. "You'll be training with me today. Did you bring your weapons?"

"Yes," said Edelweiss, holding up her sword, bow, and arrows.

"Good, you'll need them today," said Astrid. Edelweiss strapped on her weapons then mounted Apollo. They took off and headed over the ocean.

Astrid pulled to a stop over the water. Edelweiss stopped beside her. Astrid whipped out her ax.

"Have you sparred in the air before?" she asked.

"No," said Edelweiss. "But I have sparred on dragonback on the ground, so I don't have to hold onto the reins or saddle."

"Good," said Astrid. "Now let's see what you've learned." Edelweiss and Apollo exchanged a glance. "You ready?"

"Yup," Edelweiss and Apollo said in unison. At once Stormfly shot her spines at them. Apollo did a fancy spin to avoid them. They two dragons flew at each other.

Edelweiss used all the fighting moves her father had taught her in the arena. She hardly used her weapons and she never grabbed onto the saddle. All she and Apollo did was dodge Astrid and Stormfly's lunges. They were looking for their opportunity to strike. Astrid found it very difficult to land a hit on either Edelweiss or Apollo. They were just too fast and slippery. Astrid tried to not loose her temper out of frustration, but it was hard. Edelweiss just wouldn't stay still.

Soon Edelweiss saw her chance. She pulled out her bow and a special arrow that ended in an iron fist instead of a point. She fitted it into the bow, then filled Apollo in on her plan.

"Are you sure that's safe to do over the ocean?" he asked. Edelweiss glanced around.

"You think you can catch them and fly them to that sea stack?" she asked. Apollo looked.

"Yeah I think so," he said. "But we should stay in the air. One thing I've learned about humans, especially vikings, is that they hate loosing. It makes them so mad and a bit aggressive."

"I heard that too," said Edelweiss. "Let's go." Apollo flew them back into the fight. They dodged more of Astrid's attacks. Astrid swung her ax but when it hit Edelweiss's shoulder, the blade split in half and didn't even scratch Edel's skin. Apollo flew over Stormfly as Edelweiss drew the arrow. Apollo did a slow spin and Edelweiss let the arrow fly. It struck Stormfly right between the wing joints. Stormfly's whole body shut down and went limp. She and Astrid fell towards the water. Apollo dove after them and managed to snatch Stormfly by the tail. He flew them over to the sea stack and set them down. He then used his magic to create another sea stack to land on at a safe distance. Edelweiss dismounted and they both sat down.

"How'd I do?" she asked.

"Did your dad teach you that?" asked Astrid, a touch sour.

"Some of it," said Edelweiss. "The rest I came up with it myself."

"Why are you way over there?" asked Astrid.

"Vikings hate loosing," said Edelweiss. "It makes them rage, and they sometimes take it out on the closest thing."

"I don't do that anymore," said Astrid. "It sill makes me mad, but I try to be fair. I'll get you next time though." Edelweiss took a deep breath and leaned against Apollo's side.

"Next time I might be riding Black Widow again," she said. "And she's really quick. In fact I might do arial combat on each of my friends. Just in case we have to split up for some reason."

"That sounds smart," said Astrid. "You can go back to the village if you want to."

"You sure?" asked Edelweiss.

"Yes I'm sure," said Astrid. Edelweiss looked at Apollo, and he nodded.

"Okay," she said. "I can take your ax back too." Astrid held up her ax. The blade had a big crack down the middle and the sharp end had a chunk taken out of it.

"Wow," she said. "How did that happen?"

"It must have happened when you hit my shoulder," said Edelweiss. "My being half dragon must my my skin as hard as theirs." Astrid handed her the ax, a bit nervously. Even though Edelweiss was was young and rather small, she could lift the very heavy ax with one hand. She mounted Apollo and they took off. Astrid watched them fly away. She felt a touch of fear. She wondered if Edelweiss was becoming too strong and powerful. Edelweiss could easily destroy them all; with all her indestructibility, speed, strength, dragontongue, and ability to control fire. Astrid worried how powerful she'd be when she got older. Astrid also wondered if it would be a good idea to let Edelweiss grow up. There's was not telling how powerful she'd become or what she'd do with that power.

Edelweiss and Apollo landed in front of the forge. Edelweiss dismounted and took the ax inside. She showed it to Hiccup and Gobber. They were shocked to see the state of the ax. Then when Edelweiss explained what happened they became nervous.

"Your shoulder did this?" asked Gobber. "Didn't it hurt at all?" Edelweiss shrugged.

"Like a punch to the shoulder," she said. "But the blade didn't cut me."

"That's, interesting," said Hiccup, trying to not sound nervous. "Well, we'll get this fixed and give it to Astrid when she gets back." Edelweiss smiled and rejoined Apollo outside with Toothless. She put her hands in her pockets.

"I get the feeling if things like that keep happening, I'll end up banished," she said. "Because the vikings are so nervous about what I'll become."

"You are getting very scary for them," said Toothless. "They think you'll become evil. And if you become evil, you'll be very hard to take out."

"And even if they do banished you, they banish us too," said Apollo.

"I don't think they'll banish you," said Toothless. "You haven't done anything wrong." Edelweiss took a deep breath. She mounted Apollo and they took off.

They landed on a cliff overlooking the village. Edelweiss dismounted and they sat down. They watched the vikings and dragons. Apollo looked sideways at Edelweiss. He was only just now noticing how pretty she was getting. Edelweiss noticed him looking.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," said Apollo. "You're just, very beautiful."

"Oh, thank you," said Edelweiss. Apollo blushed and looked back at the plaza. Edelweiss looked down at her outfit. "Maybe when I'm older I can get an outfit that shows my scales more." Apollo shrugged.

"Could just wear no clothes at all," he said. "I mean you're half dragon, and dragons don't wear clothes."

"That's true," said Edelweiss. "But humans do."

"I find human clothing silly," said Apollo. "And Avalon agrees with me. I know humans like decorating everything, but It's still silly."

"Maybe I'll only wear clothes when I'm away from home," said Edelweiss. "When I'm in the human world. Draco and his ally Sol gave me the ability to hide my scales." Apollo looked at her. She made her scales dematerialize into her skin, then made them reappear.

"But you don't hide them from these humans?" asked Apollo.

"They already know I have scales, there's no point in hiding them," said Edelweiss. Apollo gave a shrug of agreement. "Do you think Berk will run me out of their village?"

"I hope not," said Apollo. "I'm sure Hiccup won't let that happen." Just then Avalon and Eider came up to them.

"Hey guys," said Avalon. "We were wondering when you guys were coming back."

"How's Black Widow?" asked Apollo.

"She's finally able to walk now," said Eider. "And she's very happy about it." Edelweiss and Apollo got to their feet. Edelweiss was about to mount Apollo, but paused for a minuet. She turned to Apollo and kissed him on the cheek. Apollo beamed. Edelweiss mounted him and they flew after Avalon and Eider, heading back to the hospital.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Black Widow woke up several days later. Her wing was still immovable, but it was feeling better. She opened her eyes. He parents were still asleep beside her. She looked down at her wing, still in its sling. She moved her wing fingers as much as she could, she flinched when it stung. She glanced around. It seemed no one was awake yet. So she snuggled closer to her mother, and went back to sleep.

A moment later she was woken up by her friends. She sat up and yawned.

"Hey guess what?" said Avalon.

"What?" asked Black Widow.

"Hiccup and the riders are inviting you an Edel to Thawfest," said Apollo. "When you can fly again."

"Really?" said Black Widow, interested.

"It's to show them how much you've learned so far," said Eider.

"And we'll be heading back home shortly after that," said said Avalon.

"Where is Edel?" asked Black Widow.

"She's looking over the events," said Avalon. "She plans to train for some of them while you're recovering."

"All right," said Black Widow. "Hopefully I'll be flying soon. Will Edel be allowed to use her abilities?"

"Not all of them," said Avalon. "She's not allowed to use her speed or fire control, but she will need her strength and fighting skills."

"She'll need you too," said Eider. "All the contestants are required to bring their dragons."

"Can she bring you guys too?" asked Black Widow.

"No," said Apollo. "We're only allowed to help you prepare. But it will still be a team effort."

"We'll let you rest now," said Avalon. Black Widow laid back down, snuggling closer to her mother.

As Black Widow recovered, Edelweiss and the other dragonets looked over the challenges that didn't require a dragon such as: ax throwing, log running, and sheep lugging. Edelweiss did all of them effortlessly. The dragonets coached her in controlling her new abilities.

Soon Black Widow was back on her feet and flying again. She was a lot happier and excited for Thawfest. She planned to train for the dragon challenges the following day. She went for a walk through the woods to stretch her legs. It felt good to be walking after being on bedrest for so long. She was trotting passed the spot where Toothless crashed, when she spotted her dad running by. He was out of sight in minuets. Black Widow beamed and took off after him. She caught up to him in no time. She pulled alongside him and kept pace to him.

"Feeling better I see," Tenor said.

"I feel free," said Black Widow. "And ready for the upcoming challenges."

"Good," said Tenor. "Lets see how good you're really feeling." He put on a burst of speed and pulled a head. "Meet you at the other side of the island." But Black Widow ran faster and was able to pull ahead.

They ran through the woods. They overtook one another over and over. Soon they reached the opposite shore. Black Widow put on one last burst of speed and reached the cliff first. She turned around as Tenor caught up to her.

"You're fast," he said.

"That was fun," said Black Widow. "I see why you like it."

"Feels good huh?" said Tenor, nuzzling her.

"Yeah," said Black Widow. She wormed closer to him. "Do you go the same rout every time?"

"Here yes, but not back home," said Tenor. "Draconia is way too big for that."

"Have you ever broken a wing before?" Black Widow asked.

"Oh yeah," Tenor said. "And it hurts. I've broken them several times, even before Serenity came to us. Your mother has too. So we get it wasn't fun." Black Widow rested her head on Tenor's chest. Tenor wrapped his wing around her.

"You ready for Thawfest?" he asked.

"I am," said Black Widow. "I just have to get flying again. I think we can win too." Tenor beamed with pride. He licked her behind her ears. She purred.

"I think you can win too," Tenor said. "Should we head back?"

"Okay," said Black Widow. Tenor turned around and led the way back towards the village. Black Widow pranced alongside him.

They sang the whole way back. Black Widow loved spending alone time with her father. They had so much in common.

"Do you think I'm more like you or Mom?" she asked.

"Well," said Tenor. "You look like me, fight like me, and you have my adrenaline. But you defiantly have your mother's attitude and stubbornness." Black Widow smiled.

"So we're going to Dragon's Edge next year?" she asked.

"I hope so," said Tenor. "I miss Dragon's Edge, and all the places that surround it."

"You think it's still standing?" asked Black Widow.

"I think it will mostly be still standing," said Tenor. "But it will probably be half rotted."

"Aurora can fix it up with her magic," said Black Widow.

"Yes she can," said Tenor. "And Serenity can bring her camping gear so she, Chris, and Edel have a place to sleep. Or they can sleep in the stables."

"I'm excited," said Black Widow.

"Me too," said Tenor.

They reached the tree. It was mostly empty except for Serenity. Tenor sat beside her.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Hiccup's going over Thawfest with them," Serenity said. "I'm the only one who's seen it."

"It sounds like fun," said Black Widow. "I should go find Edel." She nuzzled Tenor's neck, then took off.

She found her friends on the cliff over the arena. Edel was looking at a piece of paper. Black Widow landed beside Apollo.

"What are you guys up to?" Black Widow asked.

"We're looking at the dragon challenges," said Edelweiss. "And the rules. There's the hurtles which we have to fly under, then there's the fly'n straight where we have to shoot targets, and last is the Freestyle where we do a trick of our choice."

"We should practice that one first," said Black Widow. "Can you bring you're bow and arrow?" Edelweiss looked at the rules.

"It doesn't say no weapons," she said. "For any of the dragon tasks. So I suppose I could use it for both the freestyle and the fly'n straight." Avalon pulled the bow and arrow out of thin air and handed it to Edelweiss.

They spent the rest of the day training for the dragon tasks. The dragonets put up hurtles made out of fallen logs. Black Widow tried several times to go under them, but it was a lot harder than it looked. Even when they tried Hiccup's trick of flying upside down, it didn't work. Black Widow landed to catch her breath.

"Do we have to fly under them?" she asked. "Can we crawl under them?" Edelweiss checked.

"No, we have to fly under them," she said. "We can't touch the floor or the beams." Black Widow took off and they tried again. They got most of the way through, but Edelweiss smacked her head on the last tree. They looped back around and landed back at the start.

"I want to try something," said Edelweiss, as she dismounted. "Try going through there with out me just once." Black Widow took off and flew through the hurtles, she didn't hit a single tree. She circled back around and joined Edelweiss.

"Maybe Edel can lay flat on you back," said Avalon. Edel took Black Widow's saddle off. She mounted up and laid flat on Black Widow's back. They took off again and flew under the hurtles. The made a successful run at last. They flew back and joined the others.

"Whew, one clean run," said Edelweiss. She dismounted.

"Now lets train for the other two," said Black Widow. They all took off.

They spent the next several days training for all of the events. The other Academy students were also training. The rest of the village were decorating for Thawfest. The Draconians were looking forward to it. Serenity was the only one among them that had seen Thawfest. Hiccup planned to combine Thawfest and Dragon Racing.

Soon the first day of Thawfest came. The Vikings made their way down to the arena. Serenity made sure she had her bag. Hiccup and his riders flew down on their dragons. The contestants entered the arena, their dragons right behind them. Black Widow stood out with her small size and black scales. Snotlout, as the reigning champion of Thawfest, walked onto the platform with Hookfang.

"I am the reigning champion," Snotlout boasted. "And it is my duty to launch the Thawfest games."

"Well get on with it then," said Black Widow, swishing her tail in excitement. Snotlout just scowled at her.

"Let the games begin," he roared. Hookfang burst into flames and the crowd cheered.

The contestants lined up for the first challenge. Edelweiss was at the end of the line. They were all given an ax and targets were set up on the other end. When all the axes were handed out, the contestants readied themselves. Then a bell was struck. The contestants threw their axes on at a time. Most of them missed, and some hit the edge of the target. Finally it was Edel's turn. She clutched the ax firmly in her hand. Then she threw it towards the target as hard as she could. It spun towards the target far faster than the other axes. It sliced clean through the target, kept going, and embedded itself in the wall. The crowd gasped, then whispered among each other.

"Is that legal?" asked a woman.

"Well, it hit the target," said Gobber who was judging. "But it didn't stay in the target. We'll have to discus this." He went up to the other riders. Edelweiss went to stand beside her dragon.

"I hope I'm not about to get disqualified," she said.

"I don't think so," said Black Widow. "You didn't cheat, or break any rules." Soon Gobber came back into the arena.

"We've decided to put you in second place behind Dogsbreath," he said.

"That's not fair," said Black Widow. "She hit the target."

"It's okay Black Widow," said Edelweiss. "There's worse things than loosing." Black Widow still glared at Gobber, but didn't say anything.

They readied the arena for the log run. Edelweiss stayed by Black Widow until it was ready.

"I can win this one," Edel said. When the log was ready the contestants lined up on it. The bell was rung and they started running. Edelweiss ran as fast as she could. She made the log spin faster and faster. One by one the contestants fell off when the log got too fast. Soon it was just her and Dogsbreath. Edelweiss ran faster. Unfortunately she ran too fast, making the log spin out of control. Dogsbreath fell off, then the log spun right off the structure. It hit the ground, and broke in half. Edelweiss flew off it and crashed right in front of the dragons.

"A little too fast I think," said Seaslug. Gobber came into the arena.

"The winner is Edelweiss," he said. There was only a small applause, as the Vikings were muttering again.

Astrid looked over at Hiccup, while the arena was being cleared.

"Do you think it's safe to have her in the village?" she asked. Re heard her.

"You not scared of my granddaughter are you Astrid?" he asked.

"Did you see what she did to my ax the other day?" said Astrid. Re sighed sadly.

"I don't think she's any more a threat to the village than the dragons," said Hiccup.

"You remember when we had three baby Thunderdrums here," said Astrid. "They were so out of control that they couldn't stay here." Re and Aurora exchanged a sad glance.

"Edelweiss isn't that out of control," said Re. "We'll be out of here in two days anyway." Astrid looked like she wanted to say more, but didn't. They turned their attention back to the final challenge.

The contestants lined up again. Edelweiss stood in the middle this time. They were each given a large sheep, which they put over their shoulders. Edelweiss wrinkled her nose at the stench. At the sound of the bell, they all took off running. Edelweiss pulled ahead of the others, and reached the finished line well before the others. She put the sheep down and it ran off. There was even less of an applause this time. She didn't care though. She went back over to Black Widow.

"Tomorrow we'll both be competing," she said.

"Yup," said Black Widow. "We should practice our freestyle stunt this evening." Gobber came in and announced Edelweiss the winner, and Snotlout ended the games for the day. The crowd disbursed and headed back towards the village with their dragons. Edelweiss quietly mounted Black Widow and flew back up to the Golden Apple Tree. The other Draconians joined her. They congratulated Edelweiss for doing well in the games. But Edelweiss didn't feel much like a winner. She felt as though the people of Berk were rejecting her. She felt better when she was around people who loved her. She crawled onto her mother's lap.

Black Widow went for another run with Tenor. They both found it really nice. Black Widow was able to keep up without breaking a sweat. They came to a stop at the same cliff. Black Widow smiled and stepped closer to her father. She rested her head on his neck.

"I hope Edel will be okay," she said. Tenor wrapped his wing around her.

"She'll be fine," he said. "Even if it means taking her out of the games early and leaving."

"You must understand what she's going through," said Black Widow.

"I do," said Tenor. "She's starting out in a similar place then I did."

"You should help her," said Black Widow. "Make sure she doesn't go through the same thing you did."

"We all should," said Tenor. "She's family." Black Widow nuzzled his neck. She closed her eyes and breathed in her father's smell of wood smoke. "You guys ready for the dragon challenges?"

"Just about," said Black Widow. "We want to do our freestyle stunt before bedtime."

"Don't stay up too late," Tenor said. Black Widow nodded and smiled. Tenor nuzzled her. After a few minuets they took off and headed back to the tree.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next day everyone gathered at the arena again. Edelweiss was among the last to arrive with Black Widow and her bow n' arrow. Hiccup and his riders sat on the platform with the Draconians. Hiccup noticed that his allies looked nervous.

"You guys going to be okay?" he asked.

"Edelweiss won't get disqualified will she?" asked Aurora. "I can't see."

"Only if she cheats or breaks the rules," said Hiccup. "I'm not going to punish her for being dragonborn." Aurora looked somewhat relieved.

Down in the arena the contestants lined up with for the first challenge; the hurtles. Edelweiss and Black Widow went first. Edelweiss laid as flat as she could to her dragon's back. Black Widow took off and shot through the hurtles, not hitting a single one. They landed on the other side and Edelweiss dismounted.

"We made it," said Black Widow.

"And I didn't break anything," said Edelweiss. They watched as the other contestants made their runs. Only a few of them made a clean run.

"You think we'll win?" asked Black Widow.

"That'd be nice," said Edelweiss. "But I just want to get through this so we can go home." She picked up her bow'n arrows.

"You're sad," said Black Widow.

"I'm still thinking of yesterday, and everything else that's been going on," said Edelweiss. "Maybe they're right. Maybe I shouldn't exist. All I've gotten from these vikings are nervous stares and muttering." Black Widow looked shocked.

"Hiccup's been nice to you," she said. "He doesn't care that you're dragonborn."

"I like him," Edelweiss agreed.

"I think you have some things in common with him," said Black Widow. "You have the blood of a dragon, he has the soul of a dragon."

"And he's taught us a lot this passed summer," said Edelweiss. "I have to remember to thank him later."

Soon the arena was cleared of the hurtles and the set up for the Fly'n Straight was put on the outside of the arena. Edelweiss watched the other contestants go through the course, not really paying much attention. The other dragonets joined them while they waited.

Finally it was their turn. Black Widow entered the course while Edelweiss readied her bow, fitting an arrow into it. Black Widow took off and flew low and slow over the course. The first target popped up, and it was an enemy target. Black Widow blasted it. She landed and they went through the rest of the course on foot. Another enemy target popped up behind them. Edelweiss whipped around and shot an arrow at it, hitting it in the face. She put another arrow into the bow and they continued. They went through the course. Black Widow hit many of the enemy targets and Edelweiss hit the rest with her arrows. They reached the end of the course. One last enemy target popped up behind them. Edelweiss spun around and shot it with her arrow.

"Nice shooting Edel," said Black Widow.

"Thanks, you too," said Edelweiss. They took off and went back to stand beside their friends, after Edelweiss collected her arrows.

The rest of the contestants went through the course. Edelweiss watched with her friends.

"That was great teamwork out there," said Hiccup.

"Thank you," said Black Widow. Edelweiss smiled gratefully at him. Soon the other contestants finished the course. After a conversation between Gobber and the riders, Edelweiss came through with the cleanest run. The dragons around the arena roared in applause which was louder than the humans' applause. Edelwiess didn't really notice.

The course was cleared up and the contestants went back into the arena with their dragons. Gobber decided to let Edelweiss do her stunt first since she got the highest score on the Fly'n Straight. Edelweiss asked for several targets to be set up around the arena, one of them facing the sky. Edelweiss took off and circled the arena. Black Widow dove towards the first target at high speed. Edelweiss whipped out an arrow and shot it towards the target, hitting the bullseye. They zipped over the arena as fast as they could. Black Widow did fancy flips and spins so Edelweiss could shoot the targets easier. She hit each target right in the middle. Soon she was down to her last arrow and her last target, which was the on facing the sky. Black Widow sped over the arena. She did a high speed loop and Edelweiss shot the arrow, hitting the target in the center. Black Widow looped back around and landed in the arena. Edelweiss dismounted and collected all her arrows. Then she and Black Widow looked up to see what their score was. They got 7 out of 9. They looked at each other.

"That's pretty good," said Black Widow.

"Yeah," said Edelweiss. "And we're done for the day." She got back on Black Widow and they flew out of the arena.

They landed beside their friends.

"Was that as fun as it looked?" asked Avalon.

"Yeah," said Black Widow. "It's good we practiced before hand."

"No dragon hunter will dare mess with us," said Eider, boldly. He thumped his tail on the ground. They all went over to sit beside the Riders and their dragons.

"That was pretty amazing," said Hiccup.

"Thank you," said Edel.

"I certainly wouldn't want to be on the run from you," said Astrid. Edelweiss dismounted. "Especially after what happened yesterday."

"Do you think I'm too dangerous to exist Astrid?" Edelweiss asked.

"You are dangerous," said Astrid. "You could accidentally hurt or kill someone if your not careful."

"Or intentionally if you get too angry," said Fishlegs, who was nearby. Edelweiss looked over at the other riders, then at her friends.

"What are they thinking?" she asked Avalon. Avalon listened for a moment.

"They think that if you see things not going your way, you'll get mad and do something terrible like set them of fire, or break their bones," she said. "And there's nothing they can do to stop you, because you have supernatural strength and speed."

"You know it's not very polite to poke around in people's head," said Snotlout.

"Edelweiss just wants to know if you're going to execute her for being Dragonborn," said Avalon.

"Are they?" Edelweiss squeaked. "Even Hiccup?"

"No," said Hiccup. "No one's going to execute you on my watch."

"You saw what happened to my ax," said Astrid.

"And how she reacted when Gothi grabbed her," said Fishlegs. "She could have killed her easily."

"So they do want to execute me?" Edelweiss asked Avalon.

"No," said Avalon. "But they aren't real comfortable with you being in the village, around so many breakable things." Edelweiss sighed sadly.

"I don't want to be dangerous," she said. "I'm so sorry guys" She buried her face in her hands. "I promise I won't set foot in the village ever again." She turned and ran into the woods, she was gone in a flash. Avalon glared at the Riders.

"Why do guys have to be so mean?" she asked.

"We weren't being mean," said Astrid. "We're just worried that she'll hurt someone with all that power."

"Edelweiss shouldn't have to be sorry for what she is," Hiccup said.

"We need to find her and make things all better," said Black Widow.

"I'll find her," Hiccup said. "I know those woods pretty well." He mounted Toothless.

"We'll come too," said Apollo. "She's our friend." Hiccup didn't object. They took off and headed over the woods.

"You know I'm not so sure this village is the best place for any dragon," said Avalon. "It's nice yes, but it's awfully small and cramped. Dragons don't like cramped spaces."

"They seem happy," said Apollo.

"And I'm trying to make it comfortable for them," said Hiccup.

"Yeah," Avalon agreed. "It is a nice place. Certainly better than where most of these dragons came from. But that's a lot of dragons for one small village to accommodate for."

"Can we talk about this later?" said Black Widow. "Edel's out here somewhere."

"You're right," said Avalon. She scanned the trees below, looking for her friend. They all kept their eyes and ears open. They flew on either side of Toothless.

"No sign of her yet," said Hiccup. "And you guys are leaving tomorrow." The dragonets called for Edelweiss. Suddenly Toothless spotted her near the Cove, sitting on the tree Toothless had crashed into. She was curled into a ball, and crying. The dragons landed beside the tree, and Hiccup dismounted. Toothless nudged Edel's shoulder. Hiccup sat beside her and the dragonets formed a semicircle around her.

"Hey Edel," said Avalon.

"I'm sorry that upset you," Hiccup said. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"It's a good thing Lord Draco warned me that the humans wouldn't like me being Dragonborn," Edelweiss said, wiping her eyes. Hiccup put an arm around her.

"I hope you still come to Berk," he said. "I don't want this to be to the reason you don't come back."

"Are you all going to Dragon's Edge next year?" Edelweiss asked.

"Yeah we are," said Hiccup.

"I want to see it," she said. "Tenor speaks so highly of it."

"So you'll come back next year?" asked Hiccup.

"Yes," said Edelweiss.

"Good, and if anyone gives you a hard time you come tell me," Hiccup said.

"Or us," said Avalon.

"Or me," said Toothless.

"Thank you," said Edelweiss softly. She patted Toothless's nose.

"We should get back to the village," said Eider. "Our elders will be looking for us." Hiccup and Edelweiss got off the tree and mounted their dragons. They all took off, and headed for the plaza.

The other Draconians were waiting with the Dragon Riders in the plaza. They looked up when Hiccup and the dragonets landed.

"Are you all right Edel?" Aurora asked. "We hear what happened."

"Yes Grandmother," said Edelweiss. "I feel better now." She took a deep breath.

"We didn't mean to upset you Edelweiss," said Astrid. "You are dangerous, but you're not evil."

"I accept you apology," said Edel. "Can we go home now?"

"Tomorrow," said Re. "First thing in the morning."

"Next year we get to revisit Dragon's Edge," said Tenor excitedly. Edelweiss turned to Hiccup and Toothless.

"Thank you for being nice to me," she said. "And letting me come to the Academy."

"You're welcome Edel," said Hiccup, Toothless crooned in agreement.

The Draconians flew back to the Dragon Island as the sun went down. They landed in front of the entrance. Edelweiss and her friends decided to spend their last night in their hideout. They all entered and laid down around the fire pit. They sang themselves to sleep.

Edelweiss was suddenly woken up some hours later. It was still dark out, but her new dragon eyes could see the world as though it were still midday. She sat up and looked around. The dragonets were still asleep. She heard someone moving around outside. She got to her feet and looked outside. She saw a the huge shape of a dragon looking out at the sea, his head seemed to be wrapped in a halo of golden light. Edelweiss came outside and cautiously approached the dragon. He looked at her, the golden light was coming from his eyes. Edelweiss immediately recognized him as Draco.

"Hello Draco," she said.

"Hello Edel," Draco said. "There's a few other things I forgot to tell you."

"But gods never forget," said Edelweiss. "Nor do dragons." Draco smiled.

"We only forget when we want to," he said. "Anyway, because you are a combination of two different species, you won't be able to reproduce."

"Oh, that's okay," said Edelweiss. "I never really wanted to."

"One last thing," Draco said. "I normally don't tell a dragon what their titan wing will look like, but I think your's will be one you wouldn't want to discover by accident."

"I have a titan wing form?" Edelweiss asked.

"Yes," said Draco. "When your titan wing is unlocked, you will be able to transform into a dragon temporarily."

"Cool," said Edelweiss. Draco suddenly narrowed his eyes.

"You know, I don't think that color's really working for you," he said. He thought a moment then clicked his talons. Edelweiss saw her scales changing colors. They turned from metallic blue, to arctic white. They shone vividly against her tan skin.

"There that's better," said Draco.

"Thank you sir," said Edelweiss. "And thank you for warning me about the humans."

"You're welcome," Draco said. "And if they continue to give you trouble you can come to me as well. You'll never be alone." Edelweiss bowed gratefully. "You may go back to sleep now."

"Good night Draco," said Edelweiss. She hurried back to the hideout. Draco waited until she was inside. Then he spread his wings and ascended back to his kingdom.


End file.
